Recovering Precious Memories
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: 10/Rose Amy/Rory pairings  "Can I just ask. Who the heckle are you?"   Full summary inside. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Who the heckle are you?

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own anything it all belongs to the BBC.**

**Notes before reading (Must read)**

**Doomsday never happened and Rose continues to travel with the Doctor. Journeys end never happened either. 10 never regenerated into 11 in EOT. 10 and Rose met Amy and Rory in 2009. Series 5 never happened (not like in the programmes so imagine it as you want). **

**4 of them travel together. 10 and Rose are married and trying for a kid. Amy and Rory are married and have a 3 year old daughter named Ellie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**10, Rose, Amy, Rory plus little Ellie are all traveling in the TARDIS happily. Then one night something happens to the doctor and Rose and they lose all their memories of the past 3 years and think it's 2008 not 2011. They forget who Amy Rory and Ellie are and they forget that they are married or even in a romantic relationship. Can Amy, Rory and little Ellie, help get their memories back. and also can they discover what has happened to them, before their memories are lost for good. They only have a month!**

**Don't think I've missed anything out, so. Enjoy the story!**

**~oOo~**

"Ellie!" Amy called to her 3 year old daughter as she ran after her down the TARDIS corridors. Ellie had refused to go to bed after both Amy and Rory had told her to do so.

"Ellie get back here now!" Ellie ignored her mum and carried on running down the corridor. She ran all the way towards the Doctor and Rose's room. Amy managed to catch up with Ellie.

"Ellie don't open that door, you know the Doctor and Rose are trying to sleep." Amy told her, but it was too late, the little toddler had already opened the door and stepped inside...well ran in there. It was then that Amy noticed that the room was empty.

"OK where are they? I swear they went to bed." Amy shook her head as she picked up her daughter and carried back down the corridors.

Only to land up in the TARDIS control room!

Amy sighed and walked back out of the control room, back to Ellie's room where Rory was waiting for her.

But she walked straight back into the control room.

"All right TARDIS, what are you doing? Has the Doctor set you up or something?" Amy asked the ship. Suddenly there were sparks from the other side of the console. It was almost as if the TARDIS was trying to tell her something.

She walked over to it, Ellie still in her arms, and there lying on the floor was the Doctor and Rose; completely unconscious!

"Oh my God!" Amy whispered, she put Ellie down and went over to the couple lying on the floor.

"Mummy, what 'appened?" Ellie asked.

"I dunno Ellie." Amy turned to face the little girl. "Ellie I want you to go and get daddy and tell him to come here, OK?" Ellie nodded and ran out of the control room and to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Amy knelt down by the Doctor and Rose and tried to wake them up.

~oOo~

It was a good, few minutes or so, before Ellie came back into the control room with her dad. Amy had had no luck with trying to wake Rose and the Doctor up.

Rory went straight over to Amy and knelt down beside her.

"Amy, do you know what happened?" He asked.

"No. I was just on my way back to you with Ellie when the TARDIS brought me here, and then I noticed the two of them lying on the floor like this." Amy explained.

"OK, let's wake them up."

"How, I've tried everything." Amy said.

"Have you tried to blow in their ears?" Rory asked. Amy looked at her husband in confusion.

"What?"

"Try blowing in their ears. It works for me." Rory told her. Amy nodded. No matter how weird it sounded it was the only thing that she hadn't really tried. Hopefully it would work.

Rory blew in the Doctor's ear and he immediately woke up. Amy did the same with Rose; she too woke up straight away.

"Are you guys all right?" Amy asked as the Doctor and Rose sat up.

"Yeah we're fine." The Doctor said sitting on the floor. "Now if you don't mind me asking. Who the heckle are you?"

~oOo~

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**What on earth could have happened? And does is it just the Doctor who doesn't know who Amy and Rory and even little Ellie are? Or does Rose not know either? **

**You'll find out if you stay tuned.**

**(Also I love the word heckle I said it once when I said heck and hell together. I used it in this, cos I could imagine 10 saying it)**

**Hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Love **

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	2. Why can't we remember?

Amy looked at him, horrified. "Doctor It's us, Amy, Rory and our daughter Ellie." Amy said. "Please tell me you know who we are?"

"Err No, sorry." The Doctor replied.

"Rose, please tell me you know who we are?" Amy asked turning towards her.

"No I don't know I'm so sorry." Rose replied.

"Rory, what is going on, why don't they remember us?" Amy asked him, she was almost close to tears by now.

"Amy why ask me? I don't know anything?" He paused. "Hold on, guys what's the date?" Rory asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Well we don't know the exact date as we are inside the TARDIS, but we know the year." The Doctor said.

"OK what's the year?" Amy asked them.

"2008." Rose replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amy and Rory looked at each other. Little Ellie just looked confused; she didn't have the faintest idea to what was going on.

"Guys it's not 2008, it's 2011." Rory told them.

"Is it, what happened to those three years then?" The Doctor said as he stood up, he helped Rose up as well. That was when he noticed the rings on their fingers. Not just any type of ring; it was a wedding ring!

"Oh my God!" The Doctor said as he let go of Rose's hand. He looked more closely at the ring on his finger, and then looked at Rose's as well.

"Rose, where did you get that ring?" The Doctor asked her.

"What ring?"

"The one on your left ring finger." The Doctor said. Rose looked at her left hand and saw what he was talking about.

"I dunno, I've never seen it before." She said. Rose then looked at the ring on the Doctor's finger and compared the two.

"Doctor, they're the same ones, look." The Doctor compared the two rings, his eyes widened in realisation.

"That's not possible." He turned to Amy and Rory. "You seem to know who what's going on. Can you explain to us why we have the same rings? Or why we have them in the first place?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes we do know why you have them." Amy swallowed, not knowing how the Doctor and Rose were going to react. "You're married, last year." Amy told them.

The Doctor and Rose just stared at her like they hadn't heard what she had said.

"W...w...what?" Rose stuttered. The Doctor stood there in silence. Something that didn't happen very often.

Finally the Doctor managed to compose himself. "But I would never do that. Not again." He told Amy and Rory.

"Well you did." Rory said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Amy, Rory and this is our daughter Ellie." Amy told them.

"And how do you know us?" Rose asked.

"We're friends. We met two years ago, when you came to Ledworth in the TARDIS. Since then we've been friends." Amy said.

"How come we can't remember, then?" The Doctor asked.

"That's the one thing we don't know." Rory told them, but maybe something came into the TARDIS and took your memories away and in doing so you collapsed."

"Maybe." Amy said.

Rose began to feel dizzy; it was probably because she was finding it hard to come to terms to what had happened. "I'm gonna go and lie down, I'm feeling a bit dizzy." She told everyone. Rose then walked off and out of the control room.

"She all right?" Rory said.

"I dunno, although I have to admit she looked a bit pale." Amy said.

"She's probably trying to get her mind around the fact that it's 2011 and we are apparently married." The Doctor said.

"Maybe you should make sure she's all right." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." The Doctor sighed. Amy and Rory and little Ellie looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Oh you mean now?"

"Yes, now." Rory told him.

"Docta, goww." Ellie told him.

"I'm going, I'm going." The Doctor then walked off to try and find Rose.

"Right now that he's gone what are we gonna do?" Rory asked Amy as he and Ellie sat on the chair.

Amy began to think.

**~oOo~**

Rose lay on her bed, her hands on her face as she tried to get her head around what was going on. How had she and the Doctor missed 3 years? And when on earth did they get married? She assumed the TARDIS knew as it had taken her a good few minutes to try and find her room, as the TARDIS had moved it as her and the Doctor apparently shared a room.

God what the hell was going on?

Maybe the guy- Rory was right. Maybe something had taken their memories away. But why? And would they ever be able to get them back? She had a feeling it was up to Amy and Rory to help them. She couldn't have been more right.

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! (Soon I hope).<strong>

**Sorry if the ending was a bit naff. I thought it was a good place to leave it.**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. I will try and update as soon as I can, I've got a day off school tomorrow because of the Royal wedding and then the weekend and then its bank holiday Monday, so I may be able to start chapter 3 then.**

**So anyway you know what to do so I won't remind you.**

**Stay tuned for the next part of Recovering Precious Memories...**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	3. The reason for the memory loss

The Doctor walked down the corridors towards Rose's room. As he walked he tried to figure out what the hell was going on, but he got nowhere. He kept thinking about what Rory, or whatever his name was, had said. Maybe he was right; maybe something had come into the TARDIS. But why?

He finally reached Rose's room. Maybe if they were lucky they would be able to figure out what happened together. The Doctor always managed to come up with better ideas when Rose was around, because if there was one thing he lo...liked (much safer word to use) about her, it was the fact that she could come up with brilliant ideas in a matter of seconds. He just hoped this time was no different.

He knocked on the door, hoping to get an answer, but he got nothing.

"Rose?" He called. "Rose, you in there?" Again he didn't receive an answer, so he opened up the door slowly and peered inside.

The lights were off and it was deadly silent. Maybe she wasn't in here anyway. The Doctor turned on the lights and spotted a lump under the bedcovers. He smiled to himself, and walked over to the bed and gently pulled back the cover, revealing Rose, fast asleep on the bed. The Doctor smiled again and thought it would be cruel to wake her up now, not after what they had just been through.

He sat on at the end of the bed and noticed a picture on the desk. The Doctor got up and picked it up, looking at it as he sat back down on the bed. It was a picture of all five of them, at what looked like the beach. They were all smiling. Rory had his arm around Amy as she held little Ellie in her arms. He looked at the other side of the picture, the side with him and Rose. The Doctor swallowed as he saw the position they were in. Rose had her head resting on his shoulder, while he had his arm around her holding her closer to him. The Doctor turned the picture over so he could see the back and he looked for the date the picture was taken on. He knew Rose liked to put the date on pictures so she could remember the exact day. And there it was in the bottom right hand corner of the picture. It read:

_'10/01/11- mine and the Doctor's first wedding anniversary.'_

So Amy and Rory weren't lying, they really were married. And it really was 2011 and not 2008. What the hell was going on? The Doctor couldn't wait to find out.

~oOo~

Later that day, after everyone had gone to bed, a ghostly type figure floated through the TARDIS corridors, all the way towards Amy and Rory's room.

The figure floated through the door to the room and floated all the way up to the bed.

"Amy, Rory." The figure whispered over and over again, as if it was trying to wake them up. Sure enough it worked as; both Amy and Rory began to stir.

"Amy is that you?" Rory asked as he sat up and looked at his wife.

"Why would it be me?" Amy said sitting up and looking at him.

"I dunno, it just sounded like you that are all." Rory replied.

"Well it wasn't."

"Then what was it?" both Amy and Rory turned to look at the side of the bed. That was when they noticed the ghostly figure lurking by the bed.

Amy wanted to scream. But stopped herself as Rory spoke.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am the one who took your friends memories; you do not need to know my name." The thing said.

"You did this to them? (!)" Amy whispered angrily.

"Yes, but I have my reasons."

"Then what are they?" Rory asked.

"I took them, because you have to get them back to show how good you are as a friend. So in other words it's a test of your friendship." The thing replied.

"OK, do we have a time limit to do this in?" Amy asked.

"Yes you have one month. If you don't recover their memories by then, they will be lost forever." With that the thing disappeared, leaving both Amy and Rory alone once more.

Amy looked at Rory. "One month? We have one month to get their memories back?"

"I know I was listening."

"Rory this is serious, we have to try and come up with something soon. Do you want the Doctor and Rose to lose their memories of the past 3 years forever?" Amy said.

"No, but let's not worry about it until tomorrow. For now let's go back to sleep." Rory lie back down and feel asleep, leaving Amy to worry on her own.

Rory was right, they couldn't do anything until the morning, and she would just have to wait. She prayed that they would be able to do it. She didn't want the Doctor and Rose losing their memories for good.

Finally Amy gave into sleep, as soon as morning came she and Rory would do all they could to help get Rose and the Doctor's memories back. How hard could it be?

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it.<strong>

**So we now know the reason for the memory loss, but what exactly is it that took it? Will we ever know?**

**And will Amy and Rory manage to recover the Doctor and Rose's memories within the time?**

**To find out stay tuned.**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	4. behind the reason for the memory loss

Much later that night, when Amy and Rory and the Doctor and Rose were still sleeping, the figure that was responsible for the memory loss the Doctor and Rose had, had hidden its self in the heart of the TARDIS, only to come out when it needed to.

Back in 2005, when the Doctor had taken the time vortex out of Rose. It was the figure who had stopped Rose from remembering anything that she did while she was the Bad Wolf.

Apart from that incident the figure had never had any reason to take away someone's memories. Until now. The figure needed to know how good-of-a-friend Amy and Rory were to the Doctor and Rose. Another reason it had done it was because the figure was getting bored and now had the perfect opportunity to take away someone's memories. The figure smiled to its self, maybe with a bit of luck Amy and Rory wouldn't recover the Doctor and Rose's memories and it could keep them all for its self. For they were very interesting...

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>I am aware that this is a very short chapter, but at least we now know why the memories were taken in the first place.<strong>

**Next time Amy and Rory come up with their first idea to help recover the Doctor and Rose's memory loss...**

**(I'm gonna do it by day, so for example idea one will be day one and so on. I may spread them out and have one idea take a week or something, cos I don't think I'll be able to come up with 30 days worth of ideas. Also there might be days where Amy and Rory don't know what to do. Things like that. But all in all, this entire story may be about 30 chapters long, but we shall see let's get the next chapter over and done with. I should know roughly how long its gonna be nearer the end (no idea when that's gonna be) but as soon as I know I will let you know.)**

**I now know I am rambling so I will stop there.**

**To find out what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter of Recovering Precious Memories...**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	5. I'll talk to Rose

It was 8 o'clock the next morning when Amy and Rory awoke. As soon as they were up and dressed they went down to the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast, then went to the library to try and come up with their first idea to recover the Doctor and Rose's memories.

When they reached the library, the two of them sat down on the sofa and began to discuss their ideas.

"Right, how about we try and talk to them about the past three years." Amy suggested.

"Amy do you really think that's gonna work?" Rory asked her.

"Well what do you suggest Rory?" Amy snapped at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just I really want to get Rose and the Doctor's memories back, I hate seeing them like this, not knowing who we are or what has happened in the past three years." Amy apologized.

"It's OK, I know you want to help them, but we have a month, we should be able to figure something out to help them by then. So don't get your knickers in a twist just yet." Under any other circumstances Amy would have probably killed Rory because of what he had just said, but she had to admit it, he was right she couldn't get herself wound up just yet, she just had to be patient. But being patient was not what Amy was good at; she just hoped she could stay calm until they got their friends memories back. Boy this was gonna be harder that she'd first thought.

"Come on let's go and give it a try." Amy said getting up of the sofa.

"They aren't up yet are they?" Rory said. Amy looked at her watch.

"Its 8:45 they should be in the kitchen by now. Well the Doctor anyway." Amy said.

"OK then, I'll go talk to the Doctor, you go talk to Rose." Rory said.

"OK, meet back in here when you're done talking." Amy told him. They then walked out of the library, Amy headed for Rose's room, while Rory headed for the kitchen.

~oOo~

Ellie had just woken up and was walking down the corridor towards Rose's room. Ellie had noticed that there was something going on, but she didn't know what it was. She reached Rose's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rose called from the other side of the door.

"Can't, too small to reach handle." Ellie called back. Rose smiled to herself as she walked up to the door.

"Hello." Rose said as she opened the door to reveal little Ellie standing at the door.

"Hi." Ellie replied.

"Do you wanna come in?" Ellie nodded.

"Come on then." Rose moved out the way of the door and let the little girl into the room.

"I jus' wanna ask. What goin' on?" Ellie asked sitting on Rose's room.

"How do you mean?" Even though Rose knew what Ellie was asking, she still felt the need to ask.

"You don't seem to know mummy and daddy anymore." Ellie said.

"Oh, Ellie-it is Ellie isn't it?" Ellie nodded as Rose sat on the bed next to her. "Ellie, something's happened to both me and the Doctor, which has caused us to lose our memories of the past three years. That's what your mum and dad told us anyway." Rose explained to the little girl.

"Will you get better?" Ellie asked.

"I hope so; I really hope so, cos it sounds like we're missing out on a lot." Rose smiled as she brought Ellie into a one armed hug, hoping to cheer the little girl up. It must be so hard for her to get her head around all of this.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rose called. The door opened to reveal Amy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a moment?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I've just been telling Ellie what's going on, she's a bit confused." Rose said as Amy sat down on the bed. Ellie then crawled onto her mum's lap.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked.

"I need to ask you if you remember anything, just anything at all. It doesn't matter what it is, if you think its relevant then tell me." Amy said. Rose began to think hard, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything, except the last trip her and the Doctor went on.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything." Rose said.

"OK well over the past threes a lot has happened really. First of all you meet me and Rory, when the two of you were fighting Cybermen. That was hell of an eventful day, I can tell ya. Then we went to Barcelona, which was one of the best days we had. But the thing you really need to know is, the day the Doctor asked you to marry him and the day you got married." Amy looked at the girl next to her, whilst trying to hold her three year old child who just wouldn't sit still. Amy was gonna have to tell the Doctor to stop giving Ellie bad habits.

"Can you tell me more about the last 3 years?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure, I can't tell you much from 2008 but I can tell you more from 2009." Amy told her.

"OK." Rose said.

"Right, so when me and Rory met you, it was because of a Cybermen invasion. You and the Doctor saved us, Ellie as well. And in return we helped you defeat the Cybermen; you then asked us if we wanted to come with you. Well how could we say no? So that's how it started, we then went to Barcelona; it was one of the best days of our lives. You and the Doctor were very close throughout the whole day. I swear we couldn't leave the two of you alone for 2 minutes." Amy paused as Rose gave a small laugh. Amy laughed to and carried on. "Then on your birthday the Doctor took as all out to celebrate and in doing so he gave you the best birthday present you could probably wish for from the man you love. He asked you to marry him. It was so romantic. And then on the 10th January 2010 you finally got married. It was a magnificent day, everyone had a good time.

Then since then we have been travelling the universe, saving the universe in our spare time." Amy looked at Rose. "Please tell me that you remember at least one of these things? Rose?" Rose looked at Amy, as if she was really trying to remember something but was getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I really can't remember anything. I wish I could, cos it sounds like I've forgotten really important things, but I honestly can't." Rose felt close to tears, in fact she realised that tears had started to run down her cheeks. She wiped them away as soon as she was aware she was crying.

"Wose, what's wrong?" Ellie asked. She still wasn't sure about what was going on. Rose lifted Ellie off Amy's lap and brought her on to her own lap, she smiled at the little girl.

"Don't worry Ellie, I'm OK. Or at least I will be, knowing that your mum is helping." Little Ellie smiled at Rose and Rose smiled back.

"Rose, I'm gonna go. You gonna be all right?" Amy asked standing up as Rose handed Ellie back to her.

"Yeah I'll be all right." Rose told her.

"OK I'll see you later." Amy then walked out the room along with little Ellie and headed for the little girls bedroom, it was about time she had a little nap, she wasn't just thinking about her daughter. Amy prayed to God that Rory had had better luck with the Doctor.

~oOo~

* * *

><p><strong>I know I should've put in Rory's chat with the Doctor, but then I decided that it would be best to put it in its own chapter. <strong>

**Anyway I hope this chapter was all right. And I am sorry for the long wait, but I have had loads of homework to do and I've had a little bit of writer's block. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon, but I'm not going to promise anything, cos I hate deadlines.**

**So yeah, hoped you liked it. Now that you have read it you know what you should be doing. *hint* Review *hint* (that was a big clue by the way)**

**Also if you have any ideas for this story let me know either by PM or review. I look forward to hearing your ideas and reviews.**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	6. and you talk to the Doctor

*Set at the same time as Amy's talk with Rose*

Rory walked down the corridors towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen Rory opened the door to reveal the Doctor sitting at the table fiddling with his ring.

"Doctor," Rory said as he stepped into the kitchen. The Doctor looked up at Rory and smiled.

"Rory, 'ello. You look like you want to talk to me." The Doctor said.

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's a gift I have, and also I could tell by your body language. It was slightly obvious." The Doctor replied.

"OK, you got me." Rory sat down opposite the Doctor.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" The Doctor asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted to ask you if you can remember anything from the last three years, anything at all." The Doctor thought hard for a moment before replying.

"No I can't remember anything, what important things have I forgotten?" The Doctor said.

"Well the day you met me, Amy and Ellie, the day we went to Barcelona, Rose's 22nd birthday, which was the day you asked her to marry you, oh and the day you and Rose finally got married." Rory told him.

"Why can't I remember?" The Doctor wasn't asking Rory this time he was asking himself, as he asked himself this he put his head in his hands and shook his head. He then looked up and looked Rory in the eye.

"Can you explain to me what happened on Rose's birthday in 2009 and then the wedding?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"OK, well you decided to take us all out to celebrate the occasion and just before we left you got down on one knee in front of Rose and asked her to marry you. Amy was almost in tears, you know how woman are about these things. And poor Rose was in floods of tears cos she was so happy. Then we carried on travelling, Ellie came with us everywhere, she isn't scared of anything that kid. Then the day you got married was a perfect day, the sun was shining and both you and Rose were as happy as you could possibly be. Probably even more so." Rory finished his explanation and looked to see how the Doctor would react. The Doctor looked down trying to remember anything about what Rory had told him, but he couldn't! His memory of the last three years was truly gone. God how he wished he could remember. He then looked up at Rory.

"I'm sorry Rory, but I cannot remember a thing. I wish I could though, seems like we're missing out on a lot." The Doctor said.

"You have no idea." They sat in silence for a bit, before Rory spoke.

"Doctor, do you love Rose?" he asked. The Doctor stayed silent for a moment, and for that moment Rory thought he wasn't going to answer. After a little while the Doctor answered.

"Yes. Yes I do love her." The Doctor finally answered.

"Well at least you haven't forgotten your feelings for Rose." Rory said with a smile. The Doctor smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway I'm sorry I can't remember anything. Why don't you ask Rose? See if she remembers anything." The Doctor said.

"Amy's talking to her now. Maybe she remembers something, it might help us to try and get your memories back. Not sure how at the moment, but y'never know." Rose said as he stood up. "Anyway I better be getting back to Amy now, so I'll see you later."

"OK, see you later." The Doctor said with a smile. Rory smiled back and left the kitchen; leaving the Doctor on his own once again.

Rory walked down the corridors towards the library. He was hoping Amy was either already there or on her way, he really needed to ask her if she had managed to get Rose to remember anything, cos he had been unsuccessful with the Doctor.

Rory reached the library and saw that Amy wasn't there yet, so he walked over to the sofa, sat down and waited for Amy to come.

~oOo~

Amy had just put little Ellie to sleep and had had a little nap herself. She was now walking down the corridors towards the library, constantly thinking about how her conversation with Rose had gone and how she thought Rory might have done with the Doctor. Amy was hoping that the Doctor had remembered at least something about the last three years. At this stage anything was better than nothing. She also kept thinking about what they were going to do if they didn't get their memories back by the end of the month. It was still early days yet, there were still about 29 days to go until the end of the month, and they had plenty of time. Didn't they?

Finally Amy reached the library and saw that Rory was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. He had obviously sensed something as he looked up and saw Amy standing by the door.

"Hi Amy, how'd it go?" Rory asked.

"Not so good, Rose can't remember a thing about the last three years." Amy told him as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her husband.

"Same with the Doctor, he can't remember anything either." Rory said. Amy sighed and rested her head on Rory's shoulder.

"What are we gonna do Rory?" Amy asked him as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know Amy but we need to think of something quick. One month might sound like a long time, but it's really not." Rory said.

"I know, but what if we can't get them back? What then?" Amy said tears building in her eyes.

"I don't know Amy, I really don't know." Rory told her honestly. Amy sighed again, and Rory brought her into a hug. They were going to have to think of ideas quickly, otherwise they might not be able to do it and that was the last thing they wanted.

What were they going to do?

~oOo~

**Another cliffy... Dun Dun Duuuuun. (I know I'm evil). If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, then let me know.**

**I will try to update soon, but I'm going to France on Sunday for a week and I need to pack, (can't wait), so I may not get anything up before then, but we'll see.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	7. A New Idea

_Last time on RPM:_

_"I don't know Amy, I really don't know." Rory told her honestly. Amy sighed again and Rory brought her into a hug. They were going to have to think of ideas quickly, otherwise they might not be able to do it and that was the last thing they wanted._

_What were they going to do?_

~oOo~

The rest of the day went by quickly. For most of it Rory and Amy cuddled up on the sofa desperately trying to think of things that would or could help bring back the Doctor and Rose's memories. So far they weren't doing too well.

~oOo~

Ellie had been wandering around the TARDIS pretending to be an explorer, like any other 3 year old would do on a time/space ship. Occasionally she would run into the library and talk to her mum and dad. Well, try to anyway. Each time she got told to go away because her mum and dad were trying to think. So the little girl and gone off to the play room and amused herself.

~oOo~

The Doctor had spent most of the day in his room, trying to think about what Amy and Rory were trying to tell him. He knew that he was missing 3 years worth of memories and he knew that he was married to Rose, but what he really wanted to know was why his and Rose's memories had been taken in the first place. And would they ever get them back. Although he could not remember who Amy and Rory were, he had complete faith in them and deep down he knew that they would be able to help both him and Rose. The only other person that could help was most likely Jackie Tyler, but unfortunately she was in a Parallel world and could not get back. He sighed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

~oOo~

Rose had spent most of the rest of the day in and out if the bathroom. She suddenly hadn't been feeling too well. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was beginning to get fed up with having to run back to the bathroom every so often. She was now in her bed, trying to rest. She was feeling better now, but she didn't want to get up just in case she was ill again. She wasn't going to tell the Doctor, he would just worry and want to do tests on her and everything. And besides they had enough on their plates at the moment. The last thing they needed to worry about was a bug. Well Rose assumed she had caught a bug, if not…well the thought was worrying enough. Rose closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her. When it had passed she tried to remember at least something. She didn't want her memories gone forever. Like the Doctor he had the same faith in Rory and Amy. If anyone could help them it was them.

~oOo~

Amy felt like she was going to fall asleep when she suddenly came up with an idea.

"Rory, I've got an idea!" Amy told her husband.

"Amy, what is it?" Rory asked.

"Why don't we get the TARDIS to show them bits and pieces of the last three years? That might work." Amy said.

"We could try, but Amy don't be disappointed if it doesn't work." Rory told her.

"I'll try, but we have to give it a try. We won't know if we don't try." Amy said.

"I know. Tell you what we'll try in the morning. For now though, why don't we go to bed?" Rory suggested.

"OK." Rory helped Amy up and the two of them walked to their room, hand in hand.

Soon everyone was asleep and at midnight the figure came back out.

"They aren't doing too well at the moment. Looks like things are going to be happening my way if they don't find something that will bring their memories back. Oh well never mind. They'll have to deal with it, but it is still early days yet. Anything can happen, but personally I don't think they will be able to do it." The figure said, before returning back to its hiding spot and soon the TARDIS was quiet again. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle snoring of its occupants and the gentle hum of the rotor.

~oOo~

**A/N: Hoped you liked that. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was in France and this week my French exchange person is over here, which reminds me I need to get ready do we can pick her up from the school.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I will try to update my others as well. Is anyone still reading the Girl with the Hollower's Gift, cos I'm not that sure? **

**So yeah, stay tuned for the next part of RPM…**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx Steve =) and Bob :)**


	8. A chapter with no name

_Last Time on RPM:_

_"Why don't we get the TARDIS to show them bits and pieces of the last three years? That might work." Amy said._

_"We could try, but Amy don't be disappointed if it doesn't work." Rory told her._

_"I'll try, but we have to give it a try. We won't know if we don't try." Amy said._

_"I know. Tell you what we'll try in the morning. For now though, why don't we go to bed?" Rory suggested._

_"OK." Rory helped Amy up and the two of them walked to their room, hand in hand._

_Soon everyone was asleep and at midnight the figure came back out._

_"They aren't doing too well at the moment. Looks like things are going to be happening my way if they don't find something that will bring their memories back. Oh well never mind. They'll have to deal with it, but it is still early days yet. Anything can happen, but personally I don't think they will be able to do it." The figure said, before returning back to its hiding spot and soon the TARDIS was quiet again. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle snoring of its occupants and the gentle hum of the rotor._

~oOo~

The next morning the Doctor woke up early (as usual) and made his way down to the library. He didn't feel like doing anything, but reading at the moment. As soon as he had reached the library, the Doctor picked up a book from the shelf and sat down on the bean bag and started reading.

After reading only a few pages he put the book down and sighed. It was so hard trying to concentrate when you have been told that you are missing three years of your memories. And good ones too: apparently.

~oOo~

Ellie was running around the TARDIS pretending to be an alien fairy ('cause that's what you do when you're a three year old living with your parents and their friends on a space ship). Ellie continued to 'fly' around the TARDIS until she reached the library and caught site of the Doctor sitting on the bean bag staring into deep space. She noticed that he wasn't himself, so she 'flew' up to him and sat herself down next to him.

"Docta, aww you all wright?" Ellie asked him after a few seconds.

The Doctor looked at Ellie and smiled- It was false but Ellie didn't notice. "Yeah I'm all right, Ellie. But I wish that Rose and I's memories would come back. It's so annoying not being able to remember anything from the past three years."

"I want them to come back too, Docta." Ellie told him.

"I know, Ellie. Your mum and dad are doing everything they can for us, but I'm scared it's not going to work. Have you seen Rose yet today?"

Ellie shook her head. "She's probably in bed still."

"Yeah probably. What about your mum and dad? Are they still in bed?" The Doctor asked. Ellie nodded.

"OK, so it's just you and me for a little while. So little Ellie…what d'you want to do?" The Doctor asked.

"Can you read me a story? Pwwease?"

"I sure can. What d'you want?"

Ellie picked a book off the shelf and passed it to the Doctor. She then settled down next to him and the Doctor began to read.

"Once upon a time…"

~oOo~

Rose woke up earlier than normal, for the simple fact she felt ill again. It was starting to get out of hand. Everything she did made her feel sick. She knew it had nothing to do with the fact that she was missing memories. Rose ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone along the way. When she got there she bent down by the loo ad began to throw up. What was making her feel so ill? Once Rose had finished she flushed the loo and sat up against the wall and began to cry. Normally she wouldn't cry when she was ill, but her hormones had been everywhere lately.

~oOo~

Amy woke up and noticed that Rory was still asleep next to her. She looked at her husband before deciding she needed to wake him up. The sooner they got a move on the quicker the Doctor and Rose's memories would come back. Hopefully.

"Amy what is it? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Rory said as he sat up next to Amy.

"I don't care at the moment Rory. We need to get a move on if we want to get the Doctor and Rose's memories back." Amy told him.

"Amy, we have a month." Rory reminded her.

"Yes, but what if that thing decides to keep them before the month is up? We can't waist time." Amy told him.

"Oh OK, come on then. What was the idea again?"

"We said that we were going to get the TARDIS to show the Doctor and Rose bits of the past three years. Well the bits that happened in the TARDIS. The traveling bits will have to be done by us telling them or showing them pictures. So hurry up and get dressed so we can get on it." Amy said as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

As Amy walked to the bathroom she could hear the Doctor reading to Ellie as she walked down the corridors past the library. Amy hated using the bathroom near her room and it was nice to walk down the TARDIS corridors, because every day (well nearly every day) there would be a different room somewhere down here. She continued to walk down the corridor. Amy passed several doors that she hadn't seen before, but she couldn't stop to look at them, she and Rory were on a mission. One that couldn't be stopped unless it was an emergency!

Suddenly there was a noise that sounded like someone crying. Amy stopped to listen. It sounded a lot like Rose. Amy followed the sound of crying until she ended up in front of the bathroom door. Amy put her ear to the door and listened it was indeed Rose crying and she was for some reason in the bathroom.

Amy slowly opened the bathroom door and peered inside.

"Rose, are you all right?" Amy asked as she saw the young blonde sitting on the floor by the loo. She looked very pale and there were tear stains running down her face.

"No, Amy I don't feel too good." Rose replied quietly.

Amy knelt down beside her and looked at her closely.

"Hey, it'll be OK? How long have you been feeling sick for?"

"A day or so." Rose told her.

"OK, do you feel that your hormones are everywhere?" Rose nodded.

"OK, I think I know what's wrong, I'll be right back." Amy said as she left the bathroom and went back into her room.

"Amy I thought you went to go and get ready?" Rory said as Amy went into her draws.

"Yes I did, but then I saw Rose, and she's not feeling too well at the moment and I think I know what's wrong." Amy said.

"What?" Amy looked at Rory.

"Oh," was all he said. "Are you sure?"

"Only one way to find out. Here it is." Amy said with a smile. She then went out the room and back into the bathroom.

Back in the bathroom Rose felt like she was going to fall asleep so she shut her eyes. She opened them again as Amy came back through the door.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"OK, bit better now." Rose replied.

"Try using this. It should explain why you're ill." Amy passed Rose a small white stick: a pregnancy test.

Rose looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Amy you can't be serious. I can't be!" Rose said.

"Rose listen, I told you that you and the Doctor were married right?" Rose nodded. "Well, you've also been trying for a child for a little while now and I think that might be why you're ill. I think you might be pregnant." Amy told her. Rose suddenly looked really scared.

"I know it's a lot to take it, but it's true. Please understand Rose, that if you are pregnant you can't get rid of the baby, cos when you get your memories back you and the Doctor will be happy about this and if you got rid of it you could have missed your only chance in becoming parents. I promise I'll be there for you, I know what it's like. And the Doctor will support you as well. He loves you Rose. Even though he won't say it at the moment, he loves you and he would do anything for you." Amy explained. Rose looked at Amy and gave her a small smile.

"OK, I'll do it. I'll be about 15 minutes. You can wait in my room if you want." Rose told her as Amy helped her up.

"No don't worry, I need to get dressed so I'll use the other bathroom and get changed. Find me when you're finished." Amy said.

"Oh Amy."

"Yeah?"

"What should I tell the Doctor if he asks?" Rose asked.

"The truth." Amy said before leaving the bathroom.

Rose let out a long sigh before locking the bathroom door.

~oOo~

"…And that Ellie, is how the story ends." The Doctor finished reading to Ellie and looked down at the little girl, who smiled at him.

"Fank you Docta." Ellie told him as she gave the Time Lord a hug.

"No problem Ellie. So what do you want to do now?" the Doctor asked.

"Watch the TV." Ellie said as she took hold of the Doctor's hand and tried to get him up.

"Ellie, leave the Doctor alone." Rory said as he came into the library fully dressed.

"Daddy!" Ellie ran over to her dad and gave him a hug. Rory hugged her back.

"I hope you haven't been annoying the Doctor, pickle." Rory said.

"No he was reading me a story." Ellie said.

"Has he now. Ellie you do realise that he has to try and focus on getting his memories back. He can't always read you a story." Rory told his daughter.

"I know, but he didn't mind."

Rory looked at the Doctor standing in front of him.

"I really didn't mind y'know." He said.

"OK well let's get you some breakfast and then we can go and find mummy." Rory picked up little Ellie and began to walk out of the library.

"Oh Rory have you seen Rose this morning?" The Doctor asked before Rory had left.

"No, but Amy has. She said that she wasn't feeling too well." Rory told him.

"OK I'll go and find Amy. Is Rose all right though?"

"I think so, just a bug probably." Rory knew what was wrong with Rose, but he didn't feel it was his place to say. The only person that should tell him was Rose. But with both of their memories taken away, that could be a while.

"OK I'll talk to her later." The Doctor said. "Best to let her rest for now."

"Yeah good idea." Rory said before turning around and leaving the library with Ellie.

* * *

><p><strong>Right I'm gonna leave it here for now, cos otherwise it is gonna be very long. This idea is probably gonna be over two or three chapters, depending on what else I put in them. Hoped you liked this one by the way. I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written!<strong>

**Any stay tuned to find out what happens next on…**

**Recovering Precious Memories!**

**See ya later!**


	9. Rose tells the Doctor

Rose emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes after she had last spoken to Amy. She was shaking. She had to wait a few minutes before she could read the results. It thought it best to go and find Amy. She was the only one who knew what Rose might be going through, she didn't feel comfortable talking to Rory about it and as for the Doctor- well considering their current situation she thought it best to keep this from him until she felt confident in telling him.

Rose walked down the corridor towards Amy and Rory's room. She knocked on the door and soon heard Amy calling her to come in. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. Amy was standing by the mirror putting on her make-up. As soon as she noticed Rose, she smiled and turned around to look at her.

"Hey Rose, are you all right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm scared." Rose admitted.

"Hey, it's all right. What did it say?"

"I dunno yet, I need to wait a bit." Rose told Amy.

"OK, it might say now. Come on we'll look at it together if you want." Amy suggested sitting down on the bed.

"OK, thank you." Rose walked over to the bed and sat down next to Amy.

Rose held the test in her hands so both her and Amy could see. Amy broke into a smile and Rose's eyes widened in surprise and fear. But as Amy turned to look at her she could that there was a slight gleam in the young blonde girl's eyes; suggesting that deep down she was happy and excited about this. Happy that she and the Doctor were going to be parents.

"Rose, are you OK?" Amy asked after a little while.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Surprised and a little scared though." Rose told her.

"That's to be expected. I felt like that when I first found out about Ellie." Amy said.

"Do you think I shall tell the Doctor now, or wait a bit?" Rose asked.

"Up to you, but don't leave it too long; tell him as soon as you can." Amy said.

"OK, maybe I'll tell him now, get it over and done with." Rose said with a sigh as she stood up and made for the door.

"Oh Rose," Amy called before Rose could leave.

"Yeah?" Rose said as she turned around.

"Are you happy about this?"

Rose thought about it before answering. "Yes, I am." Rose answered finally.

Amy smiled and Rose smiled back before making her way to find the Doctor.

~oOo~

Rory and Ellie walked back towards Amy and Rory's room. Rory opened the door and found Amy inside sitting on the bed.

"Hey Amy, you all right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right. What about you and Ellie?" Amy asked.

"Oh I'm good; the Doctor was reading Ellie a story so I think she's OK."

"Ellie you OK?" Amy asked her daughter.

"Yea." Ellie said running up to her mother and giving her a hug.

"How is the Doctor by the way, Rory?" Amy asked as she picked up Ellie and put her on her lap.

"He's all right, I think he's a bit worried about Rose, cos I told him she was ill, but I didn't say that she might be pregnant." Rory said.

"Is pregnant you mean." Amy corrected him.

"Is?"

"Yeah she took the test and we looked at it together, she's gone to tell the Doctor." Amy told him.

"Oh. Is she all right about it?"

"Yes, she's happy. And you never know, it could be the thing that helps them get back their memories." Amy said.

"Maybe, but in case it doesn't work, we've still got our idea ready." Rory said.

"Yes, yes we do. God I hope we can get them back. I really don't want them to lose their memories forever, it doesn't seem fair really. They've been through so much to get them where they are now." Amy said.

"I know, but we'll just have to keep trying, you know the answer might be right under our noses." Rory sat down next to his wife and brought her into a hug.

"Mummy, daddy, I'm being squished." Ellie said. Rory and Amy let go of one another and smiled at their daughter.

"Sorry sweetie." Amy told her.

Ellie crossed her little arms and huffed.

~oOo~

Rose walked down the corridors and towards the library. It was still quite early in the morning so she was expecting to find the Doctor sitting in the library reading or something. As she walked she placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. Sure _she_ was happy about having a baby, but she was worried about what the Doctor would say. He had already lost his memory of the past three years, so with the news of the baby, Rose thought it might send him over the edge. But then again she had also lost three years of her memory and when she had found out a little while ago that she was pregnant with the Doctor's child; she hadn't been sent over the edge. She didn't even faint, which for Rose was quite a big thing, considering that she would faint at nearly anything shocking. Maybe she was happier about the baby than she realised. Or maybe she had gotten over fainting at every shocking thing.

Anyway, finally she reached the library. Rose peeked inside and the Doctor was indeed in there. He was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Rose looked at the title page and she saw that the book was about amnesia. She wasn't sure why the Doctor was reading a book about amnesia; she knew that they didn't have it. Something had taken their memories.

She walked up to the Doctor and sat down on the sofa next to him. The Doctor put the book down on his lap and looked at her.

"Hello Rose, you feeling OK?" The Doctor asked her.

"What?"

"Rory said earlier that you weren't feeling too well." The Doctor reminded her.

"Oh yeah, about that. Um Doctor, you know you said once that I can talk to you about anything, good or bad."

"Yes." The Doctor said slowly.

"Well, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react, because of our memory loss at the moment." Rose began.

"Rose just tell me." The Doctor whined, he was beginning to get impatient now.

"OK, but please don't chuck me out of the TARDIS." Rose said.

"Rose, y'know I would never do that to you, I lo..." The Doctor trailed off, for some reason what he was about to say felt right, but also felt really wrong as well.

"What were you gonna say?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, just tell me please."

"OK, Doctor I'm pregnant." Rose said, looking him in the eye, telling him that she was serious.

"What? _What?_"

~oOo~

**Dun Dun DUNNNN!**

**Right these few chapters are kinda not part of the main plot, well they are, but y'know what I mean.**

**Don't worry in a couple of chapters I should be getting back on track with Amy and Rory's ideas. I know what idea I'm gonna end it on, but I don't know about others considering I have a moth to fill. Please help!**

**I should update soon (hopefully). I break up on Friday so more time to write! **

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next on...Recovering Precious Memories!**

**See ya soon!**


	10. A misunderstanding

_Last time on RPM:_

_"Well, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react, because of our memory loss at the moment." Rose began._

_"Rose just tells me." The Doctor whined, he was beginning to get impatient now._

_"OK, but please don't chuck me out of the TARDIS." Rose said._

_"Rose, y'know I would never do that to you, I lo..." The Doctor trailed off, for some reason what he was about to say felt right, but also felt really wrong as well._

_"What were you gonna say?" Rose asked._

_"Nothing, just tell me please."_

_"OK, Doctor I'm pregnant." Rose said, looking him in the eye, telling him that she was serious._

_"What? _What?_"_

~oOo~

"Rose how on earth are you pregnant?" The Doctor almost shouted at her standing up and looking at her.

"I don't know, but I am all right!" Rose shouted at him.

"Hey don't shout at me, it's got nothing to do with me!" The Doctor shouted back at her.

"Yes it has, it has everything to do with you! You're the baby's father for God's sake!"

"How can I be? There is no possible way!"

"Have you forgotten something? We've lost three years of our memories and apparently…well we are married. So something like this was bound to happen!" Rose told him, she was on the verge of tears now but she wasn't sure if it was to do with the hormones or the fact that the Doctor was shouting at her. She decided that it was a bit of both.

"Rose I'm sorry, but we can't keep the baby. We've got too much on our plates at the moment." The Doctor told her calmly.

"No we can't get rid of it Doctor, Amy said that we have been trying for a baby for a while now and when we get our memories back we will be happy about this, but if we get rid of it we might have missed our only chance of becoming parents. Also I want this baby." Rose told him.

The Doctor sat back down and brought Rose into a one-armed hug. "OK, we'll keep it. I hope we get our memories back Rose. I really don't want to have to re-do everything that we have already done." The Doctor said. Rose moved out of him embrace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said angrily at him. "Would you rather not be married to me? Would you rather that we hadn't done those things that we have apparently done?"

"Rose I didn't mean…"

"No forget it! You don't want this, do you? You don't want to be married; you don't want to have a kid; I bet you don't even want me here, but you're just too afraid to say it!" Rose shouted at him standing up and walking away, trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably.

"Rose, wait! I didn't mean that!" He called after her, but he was too late she had already left the library. Then knowing that he wasn't going to have any luck trying to get her to come back; he whispered to himself:

"Rose, I'm sorry. I…I love you."

~oOo~

**Right I know this is very short and a bit pointless and a bit off the plot. However I can make put it into the plot by having Amy and Rory trying to get them talking to each other again before they start on the memories, that why I can have the ending I wanted. So it should all come together in future chapters (if everything goes to plan and this story doesn't start using its own mind). **

**Also sorry that it's short, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I'll try to update soon because I am very aware that this is one of my most popular stories, so therefore I will try and get this one done ASAP, but I can't promise anything. I break up from school tomorrow so I have more time to update.**

**Right I'm gonna stop before this A/N turns out to be longer than the chapter its self.**

**See you next time on Recovering Precious Memories…**

**Until next time my fellow readers and reviewers!**


	11. A bit of a problem

_Last time on RPM:_

_"Rose I'm sorry, but we can't keep the baby. We've got too much on our plates at the moment." The Doctor told her calmly._

_"No we can't get rid of it Doctor, Amy said that we have been trying for a baby for a while now and when we get our memories back we will be happy about this, but if we get rid of it we might have missed our only chance of becoming parents. Also I want this baby." Rose told him._

_The Doctor sat back down and brought Rose into a one-armed hug. "OK, we'll keep it. I hope we get our memories back Rose. I really don't want to have to re-do everything that we have already done." The Doctor said. Rose moved out of him embrace._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She said angrily at him. "Would you rather not be married to me? Would you rather that we hadn't done those things that we have apparently done?"_

_"Rose I didn't mean…"_

_"No forget it! You don't want this, do you? You don't want to be married; you don't want to have a kid; I bet you don't even want me here, but you're just too afraid to say it!" Rose shouted at him standing up and walking away, trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably._

_"Rose, wait! I didn't mean that!" He called after her, but he was too late she had already left the library. Then knowing that he wasn't going to have any luck trying to get her to come back; he whispered to himself:_

_"Rose, I'm sorry. I…I love you."_

~oOo~

Rose ran into her room and slammed the door. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran up to her bed, jumped on top, lay down and cried.

Why did the Doctor have to treat her in that way? He wasn't the only one who was going to be affected by this; it was going to affect her life as well. Maybe she had been a bit too hard on him. Maybe she should have listened; he said he didn't mean what he said. Maybe it had come out wrong and maybe Rose had misunderstood what the Doctor was trying to say. Even if that was the case, Rose still felt hurt. She wanted to go back and apologize, but at the same time she didn't.

God she couldn't wait to get her memories back! Everything would be back to normal.

~oOo~

Amy, Rory and Ellie were still in the bedroom when they heard the sound of a door slamming. Amy and Rory looked at each other and little Ellie looked at both of them in turn.

"Mummy, Daddy, what was that?" Ellie asked her parents.

"I think something must have happened." Rory said to Amy ignoring his daughter.

"Maybe the news of the baby didn't go down to well." Amy told him.

"Who slammed the door?" Rory asked.

"Probably Rose. I'll go and check on her." Amy said.

"What shall me and Ellie do?" Rory asked.

"Try checking on the Doctor."

"He in the library?"

"Probably."

"OK, see you in a bit. Meet you in the control room." Rory said he and Amy stood up. Rory picked up Ellie and they all walked out of the bedroom. Then went their separate ways.

~oOo~

Amy walked down the corridor towards Rose's room; she felt sorry for the young blonde, what she and the Doctor were going through mustn't be easy on them. First they'd lost their memories, and then they had to come to terms with the fact that they were married and now they had to deal with the fact that Rose was pregnant. They weren't exactly having the best time right now.

Finally Amy came up to Rose's room. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. She then saw Rose lying on the bed in floods of tears. Amy slowly walked in and went up to Rose and knelt down beside her.

"Rose, are you all right?" Amy asked. Rose just shook her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked. Rose sat up a bit and looked at her friend.

"The Doctor I don't think he took it too well and he suggested that we get rid of it and then he said things that hurt me." Rose said through her tears.

"Hey come here," Amy brought Rose into hug and tried to calm her down.

"Thank you Amy," Rose whispered.

"That's OK Rose." The two of them let go of each other.

"I can't believe he said those things. Why would he say that?" Rose said anger building up inside her.

"Hey, I don't think he meant it."

"I think he did though. I first thought that he didn't mean it, but now I think about it the more I think he might have meant it." Rose told him.

"Don't worry things will get better." Amy told her.

"I doubt it."

"Rose, don't be like that."

"Tough." Rose said. "Amy, can I be on my own now please?" Amy stood up and smiled.

"OK, come out when you're ready." Amy walked out of the room and towards the control room.

~oOo~

(Set at the same time)

Rory carried Ellie all the way down to the library, hoping the Doctor would be in there still. When he reached the library he saw that the Doctor was still in there, but this time he was sitting on the floor by the sofa with his head in his hands. Ellie began to try and wriggle out of her dad's arms, so Rory let her go and the little girl ran up to the Doctor and hugged him. The Doctor looked up, tears running down his cheeks.

"Doctaw, are yow alwight?" Ellie asked him. The Doctor shook his head.

Rory walked up to him and bent down in front of him. "Doctor what's wrong?" Rory asked him.

"I think I've messed things up with Rose. I said things which she took the wrong way. It's not her fault it's mine, I should've thought about what I was going to say before I said it and now she hates me." The Doctor told him wiping his eyes.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Doctor. I think you just need to give her a bit of space."

"I hope you're right, I don't want to lose her."

"You're not going to lose her." Rory told him confidently.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"OK, maybe I should go and talk to her." The Doctor made to stand up but Rory held him down- Ellie tried to help as well.

"Why don't you let Rose calm down a little bit first?" Rory suggested.

"OK s'pose you're right. Is Amy with her?"

"I think so. So now we've got to get your memories back _and_ help the two of you through this patch. You aren't making things easy for us y'know." Rory said trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor let out a small laugh.

"Sorry about that."

"OK, we'll leave you be now. Come on Ellie." Rory said as he picked up his daughter and walked out the room. Ellie waved goodbye to the Doctor as they walked out of the room. The Doctor waved back and smiled at the little girl. If his and Rose's child was anything like Ellie, it would be utterly adorable.

~oOo~

Rory and Ellie walked down the corridors- well Rory walked, Ellie was being carried. They finally reached the control room. There they saw Amy on the seat, sighing.

"You all right, love?" Rory asked his wife as he put Ellie down and sat next to Amy.

"Yeah, but Rose doesn't want to talk to the Doctor I don't think, she's pretty annoyed with him." Amy told Rory.

"The Doctor thinks he's blown it with her." Rory said.

"He all right though?" Amy asked as Ellie climbed onto her lap.

"I dunno, he's pretty upset about the whole thing. He said that his words came out wrong and that it was his fault that Rose took it the wrong way." Rory explained.

"Rose thinks he meant what he said."

"Great, so we got one person who's upset and the other is angry with the one that's upset. Oh boy."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno Amy, but we've got to hurry and get things sorted. Now that they're kinda apart, we've got to try and get them back together and get their memories back. As I said to the Doctor, they ain't making things easy for us." Rory said.

"You can say that again." Amy said. Rory went to say it again, but Amy stopped him.

"Don't literally say it again Rory."

"OK,"

"Right, so where shall we begin?"

~oOo~

**I swear this is the longest chapter of the whole story! **

**So the Doctor and Rose are kinda in a position where one wrong move could split them up completely and Amy and Rory are in a position where they don't know what to do and little Ellie is in the middle of it all and doesn't really know what to say or do at all.**

**(I don't remember having this in my head when I did the mental plan)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, I like this one (normally I would be saying that I don't like chapters, but hey first time for everything). Please let me know what you think and there will be plenty more where that came from! ;) **

**Also this has been bugging me for a while now... who's older Amy or Rose, I think Rose is but I'm not sure can someone cleaver please confirm this for me, cos in my story Amy seems to be acting the older woman. It's so confusing! Anyway...**

**Stay tuned for the next part of Recovering Precious Memories coming to a FF site near you! **

**Bye for now!**


	12. Uh dear the figures back again!

_Last time on RPM:_

_"You all right, love?" Rory asked his wife as he put Ellie down and sat next to Amy._

_"Yeah, but Rose doesn't want to talk to the Doctor I don't think, she's pretty annoyed with him." Amy told Rory._

_"The Doctor thinks he's blown it with her." Rory said._

_"He all right though?" Amy asked as Ellie climbed onto her lap._

_"I dunno, he's pretty upset about the whole thing. He said that his words came out wrong and that it was his fault that Rose took it the wrong way." Rory explained._

_"Rose thinks he meant what he said."_

_"Great, so we got one person who's upset and the other is angry with the one that's upset. Oh boy."_

_"What are we gonna do?"_

"_I dunno Amy, but we've got to try and get them back together and get their memories back. As I said to the Doctor, they ain't making things easy for us." Rory said._

_"You can say that again." Amy said. Rory went to say it again, but Amy stopped him._

_"Don't literally say it again Rory."_

_"OK,"_

_"Right, so where shall we begin?"_

~oOo~

For the remainder of the day, Amy and Rory tried to think about what they were going to do first or if they were going to try and to both things together. The Doctor and Rose had spent the rest of the day away from each other. Well the Doctor had tried to talk to Rose and apologize, but each time he tried; Rose ignored him and walked away, leaving the Doctor feeling bad. All he wanted was to hug her and say that he was sorry, but she wasn't having any of it.

Finally night came and the tension in the TARDIS had stopped, but everyone knew that it was going to start back up again late next morning. The TARDIS was normally a calm place, but over the last 12 hours the tension had almost become unbearable.

~oOo~

Amy made her way into bed next to Rory and snuggled into her husband's side and sighed.

"You all right, Amy?" Rory asked.

"No not really, why do things shave to be so hard to sort out?" Amy asked. Rory knew what she was talking about and turned to look at her.

"I dunno Amy, but we'll sort it out. First thing tomorrow we'll get them back together or at least talking to one another, then we can get back to retrieving their memories." Rory told his wife.

"But what if we don't make the deadline and that thing takes them away forever?"

"Amy don't worry about that now, we'll worry when the time comes- if the times comes. For now why don't we just take one day at a time and see where we get to. You never know this thing could be all sorted out by tomorrow. We just have to keep hope."

"Or it could never be sorted out." Amy mumbled not loud enough for Rory to hear.

The two of them then fell asleep. As soon as morning came they would sort this whole thing out. Hopefully.

~oOo~

Midnight; normally people would be asleep at this time, but for the thing that was responsible for this whole mess found this a great opportunity to walk around the TARDIS corridors to see how things were progressing.

It came out of the TARDIS console and went into Amy and Rory's room, the Doctor's room and Rose's room. Once it had seen what it needed to see it went back into the control room and sniggered to its self.

"So they haven't got anywhere yet. I didn't even plan this issue between the Doctor and his wife, but what a time to take their memories! Now I have more chance of keeping them! Oh this is good!" The figure went back into its hiding spot and sniggered to its self again. Soon the TARDIS was silent once again.

~oOo~

**I'm sorry that this chapter was very short, but I just wanted to get this day over with and get onto a new day. I hope you guys are enjoying this and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Nearly at 50 reviews I can't believe it! I might do that thing that Taylor Grace did and whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer gets a mention. I think I will do that, yeah I like that idea. **

**I'll try and update soon, so keep an eye out!**

**Stay tuned for the next part of RPM, coming soon!**


	13. A week and a half later

**_Sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I hope you continue to like this story!_**

**_And well done to ValaEnVash for being the 50th reviewer! _**

**_on with the chapter..._**

**~oOo~**

_Last time on RPM:_

_"So they haven't got anywhere yet. I didn't even plan this issue between the Doctor and his wife, but what a time to take their memories! Now I have more chance of keeping them! Oh this is good!" The figure went back into its hiding spot and sniggered to its self again. Soon the TARDIS was silent once again._

~oOo~

It had been a week and a half since the day that tension became almost unbearable in the TARDIS. Amy and Rory hadn't been able to try their idea for getting the Doctor and Rose's memories back. Instead they had been too busy trying to get the two of them to talk to one another to even think about trying to get their memories back.

Amy was beginning to get worried. They were running out of time. If they couldn't get the Doctor and Rose to talk to one another, they couldn't do their idea to get their memories back. God things were getting stressful. Rory had being trying so hard to calm Amy down, but it obviously wasn't working as she was still very stressed. Rory hoped that things were going to get better soon as he was beginning to get worried for Amy. She was normally quite calm and hardly ever got stressed, and if she did she wasn't stressed for long. At least not _this_ long. It was getting ridiculous now.

Both Rory and Amy were both worried about little Ellie, it wasn't a good environment for her to grow up in. So they hoped that things would call down soon.

~oOo~

Ellie walked down the corridor, looking for something to do. She passed the bathroom door where she heard sounds coming from inside. Curiosity got the better of the little girl and she peered through the door. Ellie saw Rose sitting by the toilet throwing up. Rose looked pale and weak and Ellie was getting worried.

"Wose?" Ellie said as she walked in.

Rose looked at the little girl and tried to smile, but she instantly turned her head back to the toilet and threw up again.

"Wose, are you all right?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Why don't you go and play?" Rose said before throwing up again.

"No, I'm going to get help." Ellie ran to the door and was out of the room before Rose could stop her. Getting help was the last thing she wanted. And knowing Ellie, Rose knew who she would get to help. The Doctor.

~oOo~

The Doctor was in the library; reading. He was reading about human females. He was desperate to make things right with Rose that he was starting to read and do things that he wouldn't normally read or do.

He was about to put the book back on the shelf when little Ellie came rushing in. he looked at her, she looked worried about something.

"Ellie, what is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Wose," Ellie told him.

"What about Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"She's not well. Really not well." Ellie told him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's frowing up and she look really ill." Ellie told the Doctor. The Doctor stood up and threw the book on the sofa, then made him way-running- towards the bathroom. He hoped this was his chance to make things right between them again. The Doctor was taking any and all chanced that came his way. He was not going to lose her-again apparently!

The Doctor ran all the way and checked all the bathrooms before spotting Rose in the one near her room. The Doctor then ran in a knelt down besides her, pulling her hair back as she threw up.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Rose asked as she finished throwing up and flushed the toilet.

"Ellie said you weren't well, so I came to check on you." The Doctor told her. Rose knew that Ellie had gone to the Doctor, but she still felt the need to ask him what he was doing here.

"Thought you didn't care." Rose said.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"Well, I've been ill for the past week and a half and you haven't once come to see if I was all right." Rose said slightly angry.

"I have! You just told me to go away every time!" The Doctor told her.

"But you don't care anyway. I know you don't. You're the one who doesn't want this child, remember?"

"Hey, I said we could keep it." The Doctor reminded her.

"Yeah, but at first you didn't want it." Rose felt like crying now.

"That's because I wanted to concentrate on getting our memories back. Rose under any other circumstances…"

"…You still wouldn't want it." Rose finished.

"No, Rose that's not true."

"Yes it is and you know it!" Rose said tears running down her cheeks.

"No it's not!" The Doctor stopped Rose from arguing back. "Rose, what I said when you told me you were pregnant, you took the wrong way and I didn't mean it like I said it. I don't want to relive everything we've done, because we've already done it and we need to think about the future and if we did relive it, we would miss out on opportunities that come to us in the future. Do you understand?" Rose nodded. "Good, because I am sorry for what I said and not explaining what I meant and letting you take it the wrong way. Rose I really am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Rose thought for a moment and instead of answering verbally first, she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist and hugged him tight.

"Yes, I forgive you." Rose whispered. The Doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around Rose, holding her close.

~oOo~

Ellie made her way towards her mum and dad's room, hoping that they were still in there. She knocked on the door and she heard movement from inside, then the door opened and Ellie looked up and her mum standing in the doorway, smiling at her. Ellie smiled back and let herself in the room.

"What brings you here, sweetie?" Rory asked as he picked up his daughter and sat her down on his lap.

"I came to see you." Ellie said.

"Did you?" Amy said sitting down next to them.

"Have you seen the Doctor or Rose today?" Rory asked, knowing that Amy would want to know. Ellie nodded.

"I saw them; they're in the bathroom now I fink." Ellie told them.

"What? Both of them? Why?" Amy asked.

"Wose wasn't well, so I got the Docta and told him to see her." Ellie said.

"Right, Rory you stay here with Ellie and I'll go see if they're all right." Amy said getting up and walking out the door.

"OK, we'll be in here." Rory told her.

Amy walked down the corridor. The TARDIS led her to the right bathroom and she looked inside. She smiled at what she saw. The two of them were hugging and neither of them looked like they wanted to let go. Amy walked up to the door and knocked. The Doctor loosened his grip on Rose, but didn't let go. Rose looked up from the Doctor's chest. They both smiled.

"So, I guess things are all right between you now?" Amy said.

"Yep, they are. And I really don't wanna ever go through that again." The Doctor said.

"That's good. So how are you both?" Amy asked.

"I'm good. Rose?"

"Still feel a bit queasy, but other than that I'm all right." Rose said resting her head back on the Doctor's chest, but kept facing Amy.

"Well at least things are all right. Now me and Rory can get back on track with getting your memories back- ooh that rhymed, cool!" Amy said.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor said.

"It's OK," Amy told him.

"Come on, Rose, let's go." The Doctor helped her up; she stumbled but soon got her balance back.

"Rose, why don't you go and lay down for a bit?" Amy suggested. Rose nodded.

"I'll take her." The Doctor said and then guided Rose out of the bathroom to her room. Amy watched the two of them go. She didn't want to waste anymore time, but Rose did need to lay down for a bit. Maybe she and Rory could start on the Doctor's memories while Rose was resting.

~oOo~

The Doctor helped Rose up onto the bed and tucked her in. he then sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to rest for a bit, and then I'll be fine." Rose told him.

"Good," he paused. "Rose, I really am very sorry for what I did." The Doctor told her again.

"It's OK, Doctor. You've already said that you're sorry. I've forgiven you." Rose said placing a hand on top of his.

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Stop feeling so guilty all the time. Hardly any of it is your fault." Rose said.

"I know,"

"Look, how about you go off with Amy and I'll come and find you when I feel a bit better. Maybe you can help them think of new ideas for getting our memories back."

"OK, I'll do that." The Doctor stood up. "Try and get some sleep and I'll see you soon." The Doctor placed a kiss to Rose's forehead and walked off to find Amy.

Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

~oOo~

The Doctor found Amy with Rory and Ellie in the bedroom. When the Doctor walked in, Rory told Ellie to go and play in the playroom. The little girl then went off leaving the three adults in the room.

"Rose said that I should come and help you with ideas, while she's resting." The Doctor told them.

"OK, how is she by the way? Amy said that you're finally talking again." Rory said as the Doctor sat down on the chair.

"Yeah, she's all right." The Doctor told him.

"That's good." There was an awkward silence for a while before Amy spoke.

"Doctor, Rory and I did come up with an idea a little while ago, but didn't get to try it out." Amy told him.

"Did you? What is it?" Amy told the Doctor about her idea and asked if the Doctor wanted to have ago while Rose was resting. The Doctor had said that he would do it with Rose when she was awake. So that left them waiting until the time came.

While they waited for Rose to come in, Amy couldn't help but think that maybe they might not be able to do this and that the figure had won this battle. But she wasn't going to give up. Quitting was not in Amelia Pond-Williams' nature!

~oOo~

_**Finally another chapter up! I think this is one of the longest but I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you liked that, and I'll try and get more chapters up soon (not only with this story, but for many of the others as well)**_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**BTW does anyone else think that Amy's name is a mouthful now that she's married to Rory? Or is that just me?**_

_**Oh well, bye for now**_

_**DTS xx**_


	14. The chapter that wrote its self!

**_Note: I think this chapter started to write its self..._**

_Last time in RPM:_

_Amy told the Doctor about her idea and asked if the Doctor wanted to have ago while Rose was resting. The Doctor had said that he would do it with Rose when she was awake. So that left them waiting until the time came._

_While they waited for Rose to come in, Amy couldn't help but think that maybe they might not be able to do this and that the figure had won this battle. But she wasn't going to give up. Quitting was not in Amelia Pond-Williams' nature!_

~oOo~

A few hours later, Rose awoke and went to look for the Doctor. She knew that he would most likely be with Amy and possibly Rory, hopefully coming up with new ideas to help get her and Doctor's memories back. Rose didn't want to lose her memories forever and she knew that the Doctor felt the same.

She reached Amy and Rory's bedroom and knocked on the door. Inside she could hear talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She could hear the Doctor, Amy and Rory talking. Suddenly they stopped and the door opened, revealing the Doctor smiling at her.

"Hey, Rose. Feeling better?" He asked her as she walked through into the room.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." Rose said smiling at him.

"That's good; I hate it when you're ill." The Doctor told her.

"Well, you better get used to it, because I am pregnant remember." Rose told him.

"I know, but I'll be there for you."

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other. They were interrupted by Rory coughing. The two of them turned around and looked at Amy and Rory sitting on the end of their bed.

"So what were you talking about?" Rose asked.

"We were trying to come up with new ideas, but we've still only got the one." Amy told her.

"Which is?" Rose asked.

"That we get the TARDIS to show the two of you the most important bit of the last three years." Rory explained.

"OK, let's give that ago, then." Rose smiled.

~oOo~

The four of them were now in the console room waiting for the TARDIS to play a scene. The TARDIS told them that she had to go through the archive to find a clip that might be useful. The Doctor rolled his eyes and said that she was purposely wasting time. The TARDIS sent the Doctor a mental nudge which made Rose laugh and Amy and Rory to look at him strangely as he cried out.

Finally something came on to the screen. Amy said that this was the day that they met. The four of them watched as the Doctor and Rose met up with Amy and Rory for the first time. Amy was holding a baby Ellie in her arms and the Doctor said that they needed their help to save the universe. The scene finished and Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor and Rose.

"Ring any bells?" Amy asked. The Doctor and Rose thought for a moment, both thinking very hard, but neither of them could remember that.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember." The Doctor told them sadly.

"Neither can I," Rose said.

"OK, still got lots to show you. Maybe one scene will be the key." They watched as the TARDIS played another scene that was key in the last three years.

A new scene played on the screen, this time it was Rose's birthday and they were in a restaurant on Barcelona. The Doctor and Rose didn't know what was going to happen but they had a vague idea. Well the Doctor did anyway. Rory had explained to him about what happened. They watched as the scene played. Amy and Rory…OK mainly just Amy, kept looking over at the two of them, wondering how they were.

The scene continued to play as the Doctor made a toast to say 'Happy Birthday' to Rose. And then with no warning and to the complete and utter surprise to everyone in the restaurant, the Doctor got a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Rose.

Rose watched the scene in surprise. Amy and Rory had explained that the Doctor and she were married, but Rose didn't ask how he asked and was totally shocked by what was going on.

The Doctor was shocked. It had been a complete shock when Amy and Rory had told him that he and Rose were married, but never in his life did he think he would get down on one knee and ask the Human way. Hell he didn't think he'd ask. And yet, here he was watching a memory of himself asking the woman he loved to marry him. This made the Doctor only more desperate to get his memories back!

The scene finished with the Doctor and Rose kissing each other and then hugging one another. Amy and Rory looked at the two of them, hoping that this had worked and they at least could remember something.

"Well?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her, but didn't answer straight away. He looked like he was once again trying desperately to remember, but also looked like he couldn't remember a thing. Rose was the same. Amy tried not to look disappointed. As did Rory.

"Sorry, still nothing." The Doctor said.

Rose looked at the pair apologetically, she too couldn't remember anything.

"It's OK; we've still got one more clip to show you." Rory said, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. He knew that Amy was worried about never being able to get their memories back.

"OK, let's see it then." The Doctor said.

The TARDIS showed them the next scene. They were in what looked like a garden.

"We were in the TARDIS at this point. I have to be honest, I was a little surprised at how the TARDIS managed to get the other two clips, considering that we weren't on the TARDIS at the time. I thought that she wouldn't be able to show us, but yet she did." Amy told them.

"She is an amazing ship." The Doctor said.

"That she is," Amy agreed. The four of them watched as the scene rolled on. The garden was covered in what looked like wedding decorations. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, knowing what this clip was going to show them.

They saw the Doctor in a black tux with black converse. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You and your converses." She said giggling.

"I thought you liked them." The Doctor said.

"I do, but for a wedding?" Rose teased.

"Hey, considering it's our wedding," the Doctor could not believe he was saying that! It felt so…Right. "I thought you wanted me in my converses. You said that you wanted me to look the same as ever." The Doctor said. The TARDIS paused the scene and Amy, Rory and Rose looked at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" The Doctor asked.

"The way you said that, it was like you could remember." Rose said.

"What did I say?"

"You said, 'I thought you wanted me in my converses. You said that you wanted me to look the same as ever.' Doctor, can you remember the wedding?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I can remember the wedding! How could I forget that?" The Doctor said.

Rose looked over at Amy and Rory who were looking at her.

"Doctor, can you remember meeting Rory and I?" Amy asked.

"Of course, why?" The Doctor asked, clearly confused.

"Because you and Rose have lost three years of your memories." Rory told him.

"No, I can remember everything from 2008-now." The Doctor said.

"But how?"

"Cos I have a good memory."

"Can you remember what happened with you and Rose a week and a half ago?" Rory asked.

"I don't remember anything important happening." The Doctor said.

"Rose, can you remember anything?" Amy asked.

"No, I can't. I remember what happened a week and a half ago, but nothing like the Doctor can." Rose said.

"What? I don't understand." The Doctor said.

"A thing took yours and Rose's memories away, three years worth. For the last few weeks we've been trying to get them back. And all of a sudden you can remember the years that have been taken away from you, but not what has been going on recently, apparently." Amy explained.

"Oh, and Rose still can't remember?" The Doctor worked out.

"No I can't. I want to though," Rose was on the verge of tears. She hugged the Doctor for comfort and started weeping. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Hey, it's all right, we'll help you. I promise." The Doctor told her. "I love you, Rose and I will do everything in my power to help you." The Doctor said.

Amy and Rory left the Doctor and Rose on their own. The scene on the TARDIS forgotten.

"Doctor, what if I never get my memories back?" Rose continued to cry in the Doctor's embrace.

"Hey, don't worry you will, I promise." The Doctor said.

"I hope you're right, Doctor." Rose said.

"Tell you what, why don't we get you to bed, eh?" The Doctor suggested.

"Can I stay with you? Maybe sleeping with you might help. If watching the wedding helped you, but not me, maybe sleeping with you would help." Rose said.

"Yes, of course you can stay with me, Rose." The Doctor said as he led her to his…well their room.

~oOo~

That night the figure returned again, and was smiling to its self. Although it hadn't wanted to give the Doctor his memories back, he felt the need as now Amy and Rory might start to think that it was easier now that they were only having to deal with Rose. But the figure had decided to make things one hell of a lot harder for them. What they didn't know now was that it had reduced their time limit by a week. Meaning they didn't have long at all to help Rose. This was certainly going to be interesting…

~oOo~

_**Whoa, where did that come from? I'm just as surprised as you, trust me! I did have a plan, but now that's gone as I have decided to give the Doctor his memories back (I'm not the thing I can assure you). Hope you liked that, though. I'll try to update soon. Yeah that's my soon not yours. My soon tends to be longer than everyone else's I swear. **_

_**Anyway, please- oh please- let me know what you think! And also I am in desperate need for some ideas. Please give me some; I don't want to be doing this story forever, cos I really want to get to work on others.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**DTS xx**_


	15. DOCTA ELLIE!

_Last time on RPM:_

_That night the figure returned again, and was smiling to its self. Although it hadn't wanted to give the Doctor his memories back, he felt the need as now Amy and Rory might start to think that it was easier now that they were only having to deal with Rose. But the figure had decided to make things one hell of a lot harder for them. What they didn't know now was that it had reduced their time limit by a week. Meaning they didn't have long at all to help Rose. This was certainly going to be interesting…_

~oOo~

It was the next morning and Rose had awoken early and was now in the bathroom, throwing up. As she did so, she kept thinking about what the Doctor had said. He had said that he didn't remember anything important happening a week and a half ago. Did that mean he couldn't remember the fact that Rose was pregnant? Was she going to have to tell the Doctor all over again? The thought of having to do that was scary, but Rose knew that he would take the news a lot better than last time. Because this time, he remembered all the things he couldn't remember last time and he knew that they had been trying. Well that was what Amy had told Rose.

Rose continued to throw up in the toilet. She really wanted the Doctor here, but she hadn't wanted to wake him. And also, he would start to get really worried about her, especially if he didn't remember that she was pregnant.

The Doctor stirred, he made to cuddle Rose to him as he did every morning (she did in fact like it. Quite a lot actually), but he found that she was not there. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at the empty space in the bed where Rose had been. He brushed a hand over it. The space was still warm, meaning she hadn't long got up. The Doctor looked at the time. It was 5:30, far too early for Rose to be somewhere like the kitchen.

He then heard a noise from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was being sick. The Doctor leaped out of bed and ran across the room to the bathroom. He opened the door and found Rose sitting by the toilet being violently ill. Worry washed over the Time Lord and he was straight at her side, brushing her hair away from her face and rubbing her back as Rose continued to vomit.

"Rose, what's the matter?" The Doctor asked. Rose finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. She then looked at the Doctor. There was sadness in her eyes.

"You don't know?" She said.

"Of course I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"You've gotten your memories of the past three years back, but now you can't remember what I said to you a week and a half ago." Rose said.

"Rose, what did you tell me?" The Doctor asked, tucking her messy blonde hair behind her ears.

Rose didn't say anything, instead she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist and buried her face in his chest, tears falling freely as she tried to contain the sobs that threatened to clam her.

"Rose, what is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?" The Doctor rubbed her back soothingly as Rose cried.

Rose didn't say anything and the Doctor was beginning to get really worried.

"Hey, why don't we get go back to bed and try and get a few more hours sleep and if you're ready then, you can tell me what's wrong, deal?" He felt Rose nod against his chest.

"Come on then. Up you get." The Doctor helped Rose to her feet. Her arms were still around him and his around her. The Doctor then led Rose back to the room and helped her to lie down. He then got in bed himself and turned on his side so he was facing her.

"You OK?" He asked. Rose nodded.

"Good. Try and go back to sleep now, I'll be here for you. I know things must be hard for you at the moment, but Amy, Rory and I will help you. And possibly Ellie, speaking of which, I haven't seen her for a few days. Is she all right?" The Doctor said.

"She's fine, you saw her yesterday I think, while you couldn't remember anything." Rose whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks and her voice still thick with emotion.

"OK, probably best to tell her that it's only you with the stolen memories now. She's a very clever girl for her age." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, she is. Probably because she's grown up with you every day." Rose gave a small smile.

"Probably a reason. The other being, that she has brilliant parents. I tell you something Rose, if we had a child, if it was anything like Ellie, it would be amazing!" The Doctor smiled.

"Do you want a child?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we both do. Before we lost our memories we were trying. Didn't Amy and Rory tell you that?" The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, Amy mentioned it, but I wanted to know from you." Rose said.

"Understandable," was the Doctor's reply.

"Doctor, what would you say if I told you I was pregnant…say now?" Rose asked.

"I would be happy, of course I would. I would be bloody ecstatic!" The Doctor told her happily. "Why, do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Rose replied. The Doctor knew there was something Rose wasn't telling him. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted to know.

"Rose, I've known you for a long time- six years in fact. So can you please tell me the truth?"

"I don't want to talk about it now." Rose said.

"Please Rose," The Doctor whined.

"No!"

"Okaaay, you going to sleep now?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Rose replied yawning.

"OK, I was going to say 'see you in the morning, but considering it is morning, I'll just say 'see you when you wake up'. So, see you when you wake up, Rose. Have a nice sleep." The Doctor said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Rose smiled at him. She had almost told him (again) that she was pregnant, but couldn't. Trying to tell him was hard. She loved him, but she was scared that he was going to react the same as last time, even though he said he would be happy. They did want a child, Amy had said so and so had he.

Rose closed her eyes and let her troubles disappear while she slept. Before she fell asleep, Rose moved closer to the Doctor and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. Considering that Rose was still without her memories of the past three years at the moment, and would normally think that being this close to the Doctor was wrong, (even though she had had dreams about this and…'other stuff' that they had obviously done), but for some reason it felt so right. Rose didn't want 'get up time' to come. She was fine right where she was- as long as the Doctor didn't move away from her. Rose soon fell asleep, in the embrace of the man she truly loved. She felt safe, warm and loved. It was perfect.

~oOo~

Ellie was running- fast. She zoomed through the TARDIS corridors, whizzed past rooms and [almost] flew into walls. She was pretending to be the Doctor- of all things- saving the day from the monsters. Ever since Ellie had come on board with her parents, they had been saving the universe, but for most of the time, Ellie was left with someone to look after her, so she never really got to save the day herself. But the Doctor had promised that when she was a bit older she could come with them and save the day. So for the time being, Ellie would just run around the TARDIS pretending to do all those things that the Doctor, Rose and her parents did. She even had a long brown trench coat, a pair of play thick black-rimmed glasses and a toy sonic screwdriver (well all it did was open the doors, nothing else), all of which she had found in the dress-up box this morning. And as for the converses…well ever since she had seen the Doctor in them, it was the only footwear Ellie liked.

Ellie continued to 'save the day' until she got to her mum's and dad's room. Ellie opened the door (with the screwdriver) and jumped on the bed.

Amy and Rory opened their eyes to find a mini-Doctor on their bed.

"Ellie, what are you wearing?" Amy asked laughing.

"Doctor-clothes," was Ellie's answer.

"Doctor-clothes?" Amy said with a small giggle. Ellie nodded.

"I was saving the universe, from the Daleks." Ellie told them.

"The Daleks? Oh no, not again! Thank God we had Doctor Ellie on the case." Amy said tickling her daughter.

"Did they try to eat you?" Rory asked her.

"Silly daddy, Daleks don't try to eat you, they try to _exterminate_ you." Ellie told them. "The Doctor told me. He said he fought the Daleks in a war, but he then said he didn't want to talk about it, but he looked really sad." Ellie looked down. Amy and Rory looked at each other, they knew all about the Time War, but they hadn't yet told Ellie. She was too young to understand.

"So, I guess you want mummy and daddy to make you breakfast now, don't you?" Rory said, smiling.

"Yep," said Ellie, Doctor Style.

"OK, come on. And keep the Doctor gear on. I can't wait to see what he thinks of you when he sees you." Rory said getting out of bed and lifting Ellie up. They then went to the kitchen, Amy close behind, smiling.

~oOo~

The Doctor awoke to find Rose snuggled in his arms. He smiled at her, he loved having her this close to him. He wondered if Rose felt that it felt wrong being this close to him in her current condition.

He was worried about her to say the least. He was worried that she would never get her memories back, but he was also worried about what had made her feel so ill earlier this morning. She hadn't told him what was wrong, but she had asked him what he would say if she told him she was pregnant. The Doctor thought for a moment, trying to work it out. Rose wouldn't normally ask a question like that with 'no reason' as she had told him. The Doctor continued to work it out in his head. Finally he had come to a conclusion, he looked down at Rose sleeping peacefully next to him and smiled, his eyes lighting up with happiness. He knew what was wrong with Rose and it was the best possible answer he could hope for.

He knew she was pregnant.

~oOo~

**Okay, so this is a random filler chapter, but I love chapters like this and I bet you are all looking forward to the Doctor seeing Ellie in what she is currently wearing. *looks around at everyone* OK, so it's just me then is it? Fair enough.**

**I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise anything. I love this story, but do guys ever get the feeling that you just want to get a story over and done with? Cos that's how I feel at the moment. I can't wait to finish this. That way, everyone can enjoy it without having to wait a while for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you liked that. Please let me know what you think. I'll try and get back to main plot next chapter (possibly).**

**Any who, bye for now!**

**Over and Out**

**DTS xx**


	16. Memory Taker

_Last time on RPM:_

_The Doctor awoke to find Rose snuggled in his arms. He smiled at her; he loved having her close to him. He wondered if Rose felt that it felt wrong being this close to him in her current condition._

_He was worried about her to say the least. He was worried that she would never get her memories back, but he was also worried about what had made her feel so ill earlier this morning. She hadn't told him what was wrong, but she had asked him what he would say if she told him she was pregnant. The Doctor thought for a moment, trying to work it out. Rose wouldn't normally ask a question like that with 'no reason' as she had told him. The Doctor continued to work it out in his head. Finally he had come to a conclusion, he looked down at Rose sleeping peacefully next to him and smiled, his eyes lighting up with happiness. He knew what was wrong with Rose and it was the best possible answer he could hope for._

_He knew she was pregnant._

~oOo~

Rose began to stir a few minutes later. She looked at the Doctor who was smiling softly at her.

"Hi," She said.

"Hello." He replied beginning to grin.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Rose asked.

"Because I know what's wrong with you. Well, I think I do." The Doctor told her, smiling still.

Rose looked worried. "What's wrong with me then?" She asked.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" The Doctor said. Rose nodded shyly.

"Rose, I know it must be difficult for you with the memory loss but, are you all right with this?" The Doctor looked at her seriously.

"Yes, I am. It just seems to happening a bit fast. But I do want this baby. Amy asked me if I was happy about it when I found out. I said I was and I meant it." Rose told him. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Now all we gotta do is get your memories back so we can raise this baby. Not that I'm saying we couldn't do it otherwise, but it might be a bit awkward." The Doctor said.

"OK, why don't we go find Amy and Rory and try to come up with something?" Rose suggested.

"OK, come on then, up you get." The Doctor patted her on the shoulder as he got up. Rose sat up and climbed out of bed. They both pulled on their dressing gowns and put on their slippers before leaving the room.

They walked down to the kitchen, hand-in-hand, swinging their arms and smiling. They were good moods. And it felt good! They hadn't felt like this for a while. Might have something to do with the sudden memory loss. They both assumed that when Rose got her memories back, they were going to be impossibly happy!

The Doctor opened the door and got the surprise of his life. It wasn't the fact that he could see Rory cooking, (although that was a surprise), it was what little Ellie was wearing. She was wearing a mini-version of his coat, glasses and she even had a mini sonic screwdriver!

"Ellie Pond-Williams, what are you wearing?" The Doctor asked with a laugh as he sat down at the table.

Ellie turned to look at the Doctor and smiled cheekily. "I found it in the TARDIS dress-up box." Ellie told him.

"Did you now? You didn't happen to find a mini coat of many colours?" The Doctor asked. Ellie nodded.

"It's bright isn't it? Can't believe I used to wear that! What was I thinking back then?" The Doctor shook his head.

"What regeneration was that?" Rose asked sitting next to him.

"6th," The Doctor told her.

"Ooh, I need to see pictures. What about you, Amy?" Rose looked at the younger woman.

"Yep, defiantly!" Amy smiled at her. And they both smiled cheekily at the Doctor.

"No, you two are defiantly not seeing any photos of me in that coat!" The Doctor told them.

"Damn," Amy mouthed to Rose who laughed.

"Anyway, are you two doing breakfast?" The Doctor asked Amy and Rory, ignoring Rose, who was still laughing.

"Rory is, should be nearly ready." Amy said, Rory smiled.

"OK," The Doctor began to think.

"Have you two thought of any ideas to help Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"No, we can't think of anything." Rory said, well I can't. We haven't really talked about it." Rory said.

"I've got nothing either." Amy said apologetically.

"Well, I've got something!" Rose stopped sniggering and looked up at the Doctor. "Maybe, I can try accessing her memories using our bond?" The Doctor suggested.

"That might work." Rose said.

"I'll try after breakfast if you want?" The Doctor looked at her. Rose nodded eagerly.

A few minutes later, Rory served up breakfast and they all ate around the table. As soon as Ellie had finished her breakfast she went back to being the Doctor. Making the four adults laugh.

"Do I really act like that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," everyone replied. Ellie opened the door and peered through, she looked at the Doctor.

"Yes, you do Docta." Ellie told him before running away back down the corridor. Amy, Rory and Rose looked at the Doctor before bursting into fits of laughter. The Doctor just stabbed at his breakfast.

"That told you." Rose giggled.

"Shut it you, or I won't help you." The Doctor threatened. This only made Rose laugh more.

They finished their breakfast a little while later. They then walked into the console room. It was time to try the new idea.

"Hold still, Rose." The Doctor instructed. Rose stood where she was by the console. The Doctor walked up to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "This won't hurt, so don't worry." He told her.

"OK," The Doctor closed his eyes as did Rose. The Doctor screwed up his face in concentration, he then realised that there was something blocking him.

"Rose, put down your shields." The Doctor told her.

"I haven't put them up." Rose told him.

"Yes, you have. I can't get through."

"That's not me." Rose said. The Doctor broke contact and looked at her.

"That thing has blocked me from accessing your memories. Oh the little bugger." The Doctor said.

"Why would it do that?" Rose asked.

"Obviously our little 'friend' doesn't want me to get your memories back." The Doctor said to her.

"So, I won't ever get them back?" Rose said, she felt like crying, but maybe that was just to do with the hormones.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. I promise." The Doctor said bringing Rose into a tight hug.

"So what are we gonna do?" Amy asked. The Doctor let go of Rose and looked at Amy and Rory. He had forgotten about them being there.

"Well, for starters I'm gonna talk to that thing." The Doctor said.

"How do you know where it is?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I know exactly where it is." The Doctor said. "Everyone watch your eyes. Rose, you hear me, don't look at the light." He said.

"Wha…?" Rose asked. Rory grabbed her and pulled her to the other side of the console with him and Amy.

"I'm opening the heart of the TARDIS, and you know what happened last time. Let's not have a repeat of that. I don't think you'll survive a second time." The Doctor said. "And frankly, I don't plan on regenerating anytime soon."

The Doctor opened the heart and there was a bright light that lit up the room. The Doctor moved away from the direct light and stood with the other three. They had to squint to see anything.

"Out you come then! Come and face me!" The Doctor yelled.

Suddenly, a figure came floating out of the heart of the TARDIS and turned to look at the Doctor, the heart closed and the lights turned off. The only light was from the figure.

"Who and what are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't have a name." The figure said.

"Then what are you?" The Doctor asked it.

"I am no-one." It replied.

"How can you be no-one?" The Doctor said confused.

"I am no-one." It repeated.

"Yes, you said." The Doctor said. "What do you do? What's the point of you?"

"I am a memory taker." It said.

"So you are something?" Rose butted in.

"No I am no-one." It said.

"Memory takers have no identity, so they call themselves 'no-one'." The Doctor told her.

"What did you take the Doctor and Rose's memories though?" Amy asked.

"They are interesting." It said.

"So you just took them." Rory said.

"That's what it does, Rory." The Doctor told him. "What I don't understand is why you would take both mine and Rose's memories and then decide to give mine back." The Doctor said turning back to the figure.

"I needed your friends to think they were getting somewhere and that getting your wife's memoires back would be easy." It told him.

"So, now you've made it harder?" Amy asked.

"Yes," The figure replied. "And you have one less week to get them back in." It told her.

"What?"

"What are you doing in the TARDIS, anyway?" The Doctor asked.

"Perfect hiding place."

"Well not anymore, cos now the TARDIS knows that you're in there, she can fight you." The Doctor said.

"Oh I don't think so." The figure said.

"Wanna bet?" The Doctor challenged.

The figure didn't answer instead it floated back into the TARDIS' heart. An evil laughed filled the TARDIS and then the lights came back on.

"Doctor, what are we gonna do now?" Rose asked. The Doctor could tell that she was scared.

"I don't know Rose, but I have a feeling that all our ideas are gonna fail." The Doctor said grimly.

"Maybe we should find a weakness?" Amy suggested.

The Doctor grinned. "Amy Pond, you are a genius!" The Doctor kissed her forehead, much to Rory's dismay, and ran into the library. Amy and Rory ran after him. Rose soon followed.

"I really don't think I should be running in my condition!" She said as she jogged after them.

She hoped that whatever the Doctor was planning, it was good enough to beat that thing. She just wanted everything to be back to normal again. Well as normal as you can get when you live with the Doctor.

~oOo~

_**I have a feeling that this is going to be finished soon, so the final chapter is nearly here! *gasp* I think it'll only be a chapter or two more of the main plot, then I might do a 'six month' later type thing. I dunno.**_

_**I'll try and update soon, I think it's getting exciting now! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**DTS xx**_


	17. Weakness

_Last time on RPM:_

_"Doctor, what are we gonna do now?" Rose asked. The Doctor could tell that she was scared._

_"I don't know Rose, but I have a feeling that all our ideas are gonna fail." The Doctor said grimly._

_"Maybe we should find a weakness?" Amy suggested._

_The Doctor grinned. "Amy Pond, you are a genius!" The Doctor kissed her forehead, much to Rory's dismay, and ran into the library. Amy and Rory ran after him. Rose soon followed._

_"I really don't think I should be running in my condition!" She said as she jogged after them._

_She hoped that whatever the Doctor was planning, it was good enough to beat that thing. She just wanted everything to be back to normal again. Well as normal as you can get when you live with the Doctor._

~oOo~

Rose finally reached the library, where she found the Doctor, Amy and Rory looking through books. She guessed that they were trying to find out about 'Memory Takers'. She walked up to the Doctor and tried to read what he was looking at.

"Can I do anything?" Rose asked.

"Erm, you can start looking through books if you want. No, hold on, y'see that door over there." The Doctor said pointing to a door in the corner of the room. Rose nodded.

"In their there's a computer with information about all types of different aliens. See if you can find anything about the memory takers." The Doctor told her.

"OK," Rose jogged over to the door. "Doctor, it's locked." She said.

"Oh, here you go." The Doctor threw her his sonic screwdriver which she caught. Rose then unlocked the door and walked into the small room.

Rose sat down and turned on the computer, it took less than 10 seconds to load, which was good. Then up came a box saying:

'Type your chosen species'

Rose typed in 'Memory Takers'. The computer began a search. Soon- what looked to Rose like a profile- came up. She waited for the information to come up. As she waited, Rose felt a burst of energy run up to her head. It startled her, but didn't last long, but Rose thought that she should tell the Doctor when she had the chance.

Soon enough the screen was full of information. Rose looked for a picture. Finally she found one, right down at the bottom of the page. She gasped; it looked exactly like what they had witnessed in the console not so long ago. Rose scrolled up and looked at the information. There was a fact file, so Rose- being the person she is and not liking long reads on the computer- decided to read that first.

She read through until she came to the weakness box. She read the box. It said:

Weaknesses:

Not being able to look at love.

Rose's eyes widened and she got up and went to the door.

"Doctor, Amy, Rory!" Rose called. The three of them turned to look at Rose.

"Rose, what have you found?" The Doctor asked running up to her.

"It's easier if you look." Rose said. The four of them were crowed in the tiny room.

"OK, so what do we do?" Rory asked as everyone finished reading.

"Rory, it's so obvious. The Doctor and Rose have to do something to show their love in front of this thing." Amy told him.

"Amy, before you say something that embarrasses Rose and I, we are not doing _that _in front of that thing." The Doctor pointed out.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, Doctor." Amy said.

"She's not Jack, Doctor." Rose said.

"I know, but still."

"Maybe you should just kiss or something?" Rory suggested.

"That could work." Rose said.

"Let's hope so." The Doctor said. Otherwise, you might never get your memories back, Rose."

"We still have a little time to do it in." Rose yawned.

"Hey why don't you go have a nap? I'll see if the TARDIS can do anything about this thing." The Doctor told her.

"OK," Rose said. The Doctor, Amy and Rory watched as Rose left the room and headed for bed.

"Will she go to your room, or her old one?" Rory asked.

"I dunno, but the TARDIS'll tell me where she went." The Doctor said.

"OK," They left the Library and went back into the console room.

"So, what are you going to do?" Amy asked as the Doctor started pressing what looked like random buttons.

"I'm going to see if the TARDIS can maybe weaken this thing or something. She might be able to do something." The Doctor explained.

"If you do manage to weaken this thing, do you think it'll give Rose some of her memories back?" Amy asked.

"Might do, I hope so." The Doctor replied.

"We'll go see what Ellie's up to." Amy said.

"OK, see you later." The Doctor smiled at them before they walked off.

Once they were gone the Doctor got back to work.

"_TARDIS is there anything you can do?" _The Doctor asked telepathically.

"_I can try, but I can't promise anything." _The TARDIS replied.

"_Thank you, I hope you can. I don't think I can take it anymore. I love Rose and I know she loves me, but I feel like I'm gonna do something that'll cross the line." _The Doctor explained.

"_I know, and I will try my best. Now if I were you, I'll go see if she's all right. She's in your room." _The TARDIS told him.

"OK," The Doctor said aloud. He then walked down to his and Rose's room.

"Rose, you awake?" The Doctor knocked on the door softly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

There was no answer. So the Doctor slowly opened the door and looked inside. Sure enough, Rose was fast asleep on the bed. She looked happy and content, so the Doctor didn't want to wake her up.

He slowly walked over to her and bent down by her side. He noticed that the cover wasn't over her. _'She must have been very tired.' _Thought the Doctor as he took hold of the duvet and brought it up to her shoulders. The Doctor then placed a kiss of Rose's temple, got up and began to make his way towards the door.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice came from the bed. The Doctor turned around and looked at her. Rose began to sit herself up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see if you were all right." The Doctor told her.

"That's OK, where you going?" Rose replied tiredly.

"I dunno might go to the library." He said.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Rose suggested.

"OK then," the Doctor walked back over to her and sat on the bed.

"You, OK?" He asked her as Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired." Rose replied.

"OK," there was a long pause before the Doctor spoke again. "Rose, the TARDIS said she'll do as much as she can to weaken this thing, but she can't promise anything." He told her.

"Well it's a start. And then we've got the weakness, so I think we can stop it." Rose said.

"But what if we can't? What if this thing is stronger than others? It's lived in the TARDIS for god-knows-how-long." The Doctor said.

"Hey, this isn't like you. Why are you being so pessimistic all of a sudden?" Rose asked.

"Because I love you. And I don't want you to have lost your memories for good." The Doctor replied. Rose snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too. And we will get there. I may not be able to remember things like our wedding, but it doesn't mean you can't tell me about it." Rose said.

"It's not the same though." The Doctor told her.

"I know, but these things happen and sometimes there's nothing you can do."

"Oh, just watch me." The Doctor said darkly.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." Rose said, the Doctor looked worried.

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

"I felt a burst of energy run up to my head earlier; I just wanted to know if you knew what it was." Rose said.

"It was the baby. With the baby being half Time Lord you will be connected to him or her mentally, unlike with a fully human baby." The Doctor told her.

"Oh OK," Rose smiled. She then put a hand to her stomach. The Doctor smiled at her and put his hand on top of hers. Rose looked at him and smiled. They stayed like that for a while, before Rose fell back asleep with the Doctor holding her.

God, he couldn't wait until all this had been sorted out. Well, they didn't yet know if they would defiantly get things sorted, but the Doctor stayed optimistic.

~oOo~

_**I have to say, I don't like this chapter very much and I'm not too proud of it. This is one of my best stories (I think) and I really don't want it to have a bad ending, but I'm scared that that might happen. And as the ending will probably be next chapter, I'm even more worried.**_

_**Anyway, despite what I think of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**DTS xx **_


	18. Recovering Precious Memories

_Last time on RPM:_

_"I felt a burst of energy run up to my head earlier; I just wanted to know if you knew what it was." Rose said._

_"It was the baby. With the baby being half Time Lord you will be connected to him or her mentally, unlike with a fully human baby." The Doctor told her._

_"Oh OK," Rose smiled. She then put a hand to her stomach. The Doctor smiled at her and put his hand on top of hers. Rose looked at him and smiled. They stayed like that for a while, before Rose fell back asleep with the Doctor holding her._

_God, he couldn't wait until all this had been sorted out. Well, they didn't yet know if they would defiantly get things sorted, but the Doctor stayed optimistic._

~oOo~

Much later that day, the Doctor and Rose emerged from their room. Rose was still pretty worn out, but she said that she wanted to try and get this all over as soon as possible. They walked down the corridor and grabbed Amy and Rory and the four of them walked down to the console room. To Rose, the walk to the console room seemed longer than normal. She had no idea if the TARDIS was doing that, or whether it was because she was just so deep in thought.

Finally, they got there. The Doctor walked round to the opening of the heart of the TARDIS and instructed for Rose, Amy and Rory to stay back.

"So, we're finally going to do this then?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we are. But first I need to talk to this thing." The Doctor said.

"Can't you get my memories back, and then talk to it?" Rose asked.

"No, cos if I get your memories back first, the thing will disappear because it'll be too weak to hang around." The Doctor told her,

"OK," Rose said.

"So what do you want us to do, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Not sure yet, probably nothing, but I thought you might like to be here while we get Rose's memories back. You have spent loads of your time coming up with ideas and you have been a big help." The Doctor told them. Amy and Rory smiled.

"You know we didn't mind. It was nothing." Amy said.

"It's not over yet, Amy." Rory reminded her.

"I know," Amy said, "but, I think it might work."

"I hope so."

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked. The Doctor was next to the TARDIS still and he looked like he was talking to her via their telepathic connection.

It was a moment before the Doctor answered her. "I was asking the TARDIS if she had managed to weaken this thing, while we were away." The Doctor told her.

"And…?" Rose asked.

"She said she had been able to, but not as much as she would have liked." The Doctor explained.

"OK," Rose paused. "Well it's better than not being able to weaken it at all." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know." The Doctor replied.

"So, you gonna bring this thing out?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, hold on a sec…" The Doctor said. All of a sudden the TARDIS lit up and the figure of the memory taker floated out.

"How nice to see you again so soon." The Memory taker told them.

"Yeah, well I wish I could say the same to you." Amy told it. She moved forward a bit.

"Amy, stay where you are." The Doctor instructed.

"No chance, that thing took the memories of my two best friends." Amy made to run towards it. Rory tried to hold her back, but she managed to break free from Rory's grip. The figure then held out a hand and Amy was stopped in her tracks, struggling. When the figure put its arm down, Amy fell to the floor unconscious. Rory and Rose ran over to her, while the Doctor stood in front of the figure; his facial expression taken over by anger.

"There was no need for that." The Doctor said darkly. Scaring both Rose and Rory.

"Well, she did get in the way." The figure said.

"What did you do?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I just took away some of her memories of you, making her unconscious." The figure said as if it didn't matter.

"You did what?" Rory yelled.

"Rory, she'll be OK." The Doctor told him.

"She better be." Rory replied.

"You do realise, that you're not going to have these memories for very much longer, don't you?" The Doctor said.

"Oh, Doctor, you really are stupid aren't you." The figure said laughing. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh, I think there is." The Doctor replied. "Because, we found out what your weakness is." The Doctor told it.

"I have no weaknesses." It told him. Rose stood up and stood by the Doctor.

"I think you do, because we read the records on your kind. All we have to do to stop you is show some kind of love between two people and stops you." The Doctor said.

"I'm too strong."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you, but my ship weakened you while you were in hiding after the last time we spoke." The Doctor explained.

"What did it do?" The figure asked.

"I dunno, she won't tell me, but I can assure you that you are weaker than you think."

"You lie."

"Oh, do I now? TARDIS put up barriers to stop this thins going back into hiding." The Doctor told the TARDIS. She hummed in reply.

"That won't work."

"Try it then."

The figure floated back and tried to go inside, but each time it tried it just couldn't get passed the barriers.

"Stupid ship!"

"Hey, don't say that about the TARDIS!" Rose told it.

"I can say what I want about this ship!" It said.

"I wouldn't advise it." The Doctor told the figure.

"Yeah, well if you don't let me back into hiding, your wife dies." The figure told the Doctor.

"You wouldn't." The Doctor unconsciously stood in front of Rose to protect her.

"No maybe I should kill you instead." The figure raised its hand and the Doctor prepared himself for the blast. The Doctor closed his eyes and just as the figure was about to take a shot at him using its powers, Rose stepped in front of him. Before anyone could do anything, the figure took its shot and Rose fell to the floor. Rory ran from Amy to Rose and the Doctor opened his eyes. As soon as he noticed Rose on the floor, he was next to her immediately.

"No," The Doctor said, brushing hair out of Rory's eyes. "Rory please tell me she and the baby are all right." The Doctor pleaded. Rory checked Rose's pulse and shook his head sadly. The Doctor bent over her and began to cry. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. She couldn't be dead. His Rose and his baby, he had nothing left. Rory stood up and went over to Amy who was now starting to wake up.

"Rory, what happened?" She asked. Rory helped her to stand.

"That thing took your memories." Rory nodded over to the figure who was laughing, pleased with its self.

"No, I don't think it did, cos I can remember everything we did today." Amy told him.

"Maybe, it's too weak to take memories." Rory said.

"Where are the Doctor and Rose?" Amy asked. Rory pointed to where the Doctor was still crying on the floor.

"Oh, my God! She can't be. She is, isn't she?" Amy said clinging on to Rory. She made to go to them but Rory held her back.

"That thing killed Rose, didn't it?" Rory nodded sadly. He then brought Amy into a hug as she cried for the loss of her friend.

The Doctor had stopped crying and placed a kiss to Rose's forehead. He then slowly got up and looked at the figure; hatred and anger in his eyes.

"You killed her," said the Doctor, in a low dark tone.

"Yes, I did. I meant to kill you but the stupid ape got in the way."

"She's not a stupid ape. She's much more than that!" The Doctor yelled.

"Was, she's dead remember." The figure reminded him. The Doctor felt like going mad at the things tone. The way it sounded, made him want to kill it with his bare hands. The way it laughed and made this look like it didn't matter. Well it did matter because now there was no power anywhere in the universe that could stop the Doctor from stopping this thing.

"I'm gonna stop you, no matter how long it takes, I will stop you, because you have taken the woman I love and my unborn child away from me!" The Doctor shouted at it. Both Amy and Rory had never seen the Doctor like this before. It was scaring them.

"Oh, you can't stop me, because now it's time for you to follow your wife." The figure raised its arm again and pointed it at the Doctor. The Doctor braced himself again. But nothing came. Instead there was a scream from the figure. The Doctor opened his eyes to see Rose glowing like she had done on the game station all those years back. The Doctor watched as she fought the figure with her Bad Wolf powers.

Finally after what seemed a long time, the figure exploded into a ball of light and soon that too disappeared.

The Bad Wolf left Rose and she collapsed on to the floor. The Doctor went straight over to her and checked her pulse.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please." The Doctor repeated, praying that the Bad Wolf had managed to bring Rose back to life.

"AH HA!" The Doctor yelled happily as he found Rose's pulse. It was weak but it was there. The Doctor carried Rose down to the med bay and placed her on one of the beds. He then got all the equipment he needed and began to hook Rose to it. Amy and Rory followed him.

When they got to the med bay, they found the Doctor running around doing scans on Rose.

"Is she all right?" Rory asked when the Doctor had finished.

"Yes, she's fine. She'd going to be OK." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"What about the baby?" Amy asked.

"The baby's OK too." The Doctor told them.

"Will her memories come back when she wakes up?" Rory wanted to know.

"They should do, now that the memory taker's gone." The Doctor said.

"When the figure knocked me out, I never lost my memories. Was it too weak?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I think it must have been."

"We better go, need to go and check on Ellie." Amy led Rory out of the med bay leaving the Doctor alone with Rose.

When they were gone, the Doctor placed a kiss to Rose's head and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Why did you step in front of me? You shouldn't have done that. I would have regenerated- probably, but you died. If Bad Wolf hadn't come, then you would still be dead, alone with our baby." The Doctor told her. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he hoped she could.

The Doctor watched Rose, for what felt like hours, before finally she began to stir.

"Hey you," The Doctor said smiling at her.

"Hi," Rose replied.

"You OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah,"

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but I could watch you get hurt." Rose told him.

"I know, but still, Rose." The Doctor stroked her hair. "Anyway, can you remember the last three years now?" Rose nodded. "That's good; at least we didn't go through all this for nothing." The Doctor said.

"Is the baby all right?" Rose asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, the baby's fine." The Doctor told her.

"When can I get out of here?" Rose asked.

"In a few hours I should think. If you get some rest." The Doctor said.

"OK, better get some rest then. Don't wanna be in here longer than I have to be." Rose said.

"No, you don't." The Doctor kissed her gently, before Rose settled back down and fell asleep.

Finally everything was over and everyone was going to be all right. The last few weeks had been a nightmare, but now everything was back to normal. And the five occupants (well six) on the TARDIS could get back to their normal life. Well as normal as it could be when you go around saving the universe in a blue box.

~oOo~

_**This was the last chapter of the main plot. There will be one more set in the future and then folks this story is complete! Oh, my God I can't believe it! I might get the final, final chapter up today or tomorrow or sometime soon.**_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**DTS xx**_


	19. 3 years Later!

_3 years later:_

"Mummy!" Jonathan squealed as he ran towards his mother.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Rose asked her son.

"Ellie's chasing me." He said. All of a sudden six-year-old Ellie came running down the TARDIS corridors into the console room.

"Ellie's chasing you? Are you scared?" The Doctor asked his son. Jonathan nodded. "Are you telling me that my son, the only Human-Time Lord in the universe is scared of Ellie Pond-Williams?" The Doctor said. Jonathan nodded again. "No need to worry, I'm scared of her mother." The Doctor whispered.

"Doctor, are you scared of my mum?" Ellie asked him, folding her arms and being the perfect mini-version of Amy. The Doctor nodded.

"Doctor, are you really scared of Amy?" Rose asked.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. Rose shook her head and turned back to her son.

"You have no reason to be scared of Ellie. She's not as scary as she seems. She can be quite funny at times. There was one time, before you were born, 3 years ago, where Ellie found a mini-daddy out-fit and she was going around the TARDIS acting like him. Me, your dad, Amy and Rory were all laughing." Rose told him.

"Rose, you didn't need to tell him that!" Ellie said.

"You dressed up as dad?" Jonathan laughed.

"Yes," Ellie said. "I was your age, so it didn't matter that much."

"It's still funny though." Jonathan giggled. Ellie scowled at him.

"Ellie, get your school stuff ready!" Amy shouted as she and Rory came walked down into the console room. Ellie had started school two years ago; everyone thought that it would be a good idea for her to go. For most of her life she had lived on the TARDIS barely ever staying on Earth for more than a week. She needed some normality in her life.

"All right." Ellie groaned.

"Hey, Ellie when do you start school again?" The Doctor asked.

"Next week," Ellie replied.

"OK, how about the six of us have one last trip to Barcelona before the half term?" The Doctor suggested.

"Sounds good." Rory said.

"OK then, everyone hold tight." The Doctor said. He set the TARDIS controls; before they were off he smiled at everyone.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep," everyone replied.

"Off we go!" The Doctor pulled the last lever and the TARDIS flew into the vortex. Everyone on board was smiling.

As soon as the kids were old enough, they would start saving the universe again. For now though, they were all happy with just exploring. It was fantastic!

~The End~

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, add this to favourites/alerts and read it! I'm glad you have enjoyed it and I can't believe it's over! It has been a pleasure writing this and I hope you liked this final chapter as much as you did the others!**_

_**Thank you again! please review one last time!**_

_**DTS xx**_


End file.
